Violet Eyes
by AJsHellCat
Summary: the fourth installment in my series, featuring Donatello.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: here is part four of my series! Read and enjoy!

Casey Madeline Cooper sat at her kitchen table and frowned. In her hand she held a hand-written request to see her and that it was urgent.

It was at least the hundredth one she'd gotten that week. That, she supposed, was due to the fact that she was a highly respected 1200 year old psychic…

That's right…she was immortal and had visions and had since she was a small child, no older than four.

What people seemed to fail to grasp was that she couldn't control them…they just came spontaneously and usually left her with a really bad headache.

With a sigh, she put the letter into a large garbage bag that contained several others. Oh, how she wished she could help these people, but she couldn't.

She could, however, help the people she had visions about. Getting up, she poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it. And that's what made her glad she had the powers. Otherwise, she wouldn't want them.

Those thoughts brought Casey back to a vision she'd had several nights in a row now. The images had been puzzling her and driving her nuts because she couldn't make head or tails of them.

It had involved a strange man wearing an odd helmet and even weirder body armour. This man was evil, straight to the core…and he had a destination in mind…he wanted to destroy someone…or several people…no, wait…they weren't human…they were something else…

Turtles…they were turtles…and they had been standing upright with weapons in their hands…

Casey shook her head at the absurdity of the idea. Still, in all the years she'd had the visions, they had never once been wrong in any way.

Looking at her fridge, she could see the piece of paper she'd set there with a magnet. On it was more details about the very vision she was stewing about. She had hoped that if she wrote down everything, that somehow it would make more sense, but it didn't.

Grumbling, she decided that perhaps a walk would clear her head. Casey stood and bound her long, blood red hair back with a ponytail before hunting down her sneakers.

When she found them, she put them on and headed outside. She smiled as soon as the warm summer air hit her face.

Casey absolutely loved the summer and wished it was longer than the measly two months that it lasted.

It was evening now and the sun was just setting turning the sky warm reds, yellows, and oranges.

Once she reached Central Park, she took one of the less trodden paths. This one was often quieter than most and she liked that. The silence allowed her to think.

Casey was stewing once again about her vision, when she saw something that startled her.

On a rock ahead of her, she could see something large and bulky wearing what appeared to be a trench coat and fedora sitting on it.

Curious, she slowly crept forward, hoping to look at whoever it was without disturbing them.

From her vantage point, which was just a few feet away, she could see two strands of purple coloured fabric dangling out from behind the hat.

A sigh escaped the figure. It sounded blissful to her. Casey turned her head to see a clear view of the sunset she'd only seen the colours of beforehand.

Ah, so that explained why the figure was sitting there. This made Casey smile.

Suddenly a ringing sound could be heard. She watched as the figure reached into the pocket on the coat to answer it. When that happened, her eyes widened. The figure's arm was green and its hand contained three large fingers instead of five.

The beings in her vision had had the same characteristics…

"Hello?"

Casey nearly fell over at the sound of the deep, slightly raspy voice. It spoke! It could speak!

And it was clearly male.

"Yes, Mikey I'll head back soon so I can fix your toaster…"

Too stunned to move, Casey simply stood and gaped while the figure spoke to whomever he was talking to on the other line.

Once he was done, he sighed again only this time from clear aggravation. He stood and Casey could see that his legs were green aswell and that he had only two toes.

What was he? She wondered.

Her question was answered when the creature removed his trench coat and hat to strap what appeared to be two long staffs to his back.

_He's a turtle! A walking, talking, turtle…_

And in the next instant she recognized him from her vision. He was one of the four turtles she had seen…

She must have let out a gasp because he suddenly turned and saw her standing there, mouth agape and eyes wide.

And then he seemed to melt into the shadows and vanish completely.

Stunned and slightly afraid, Casey made her way quickly back to her house. Once she was inside she shut the door, panting.

"Good god, they're real…"

Even though she knew she shouldn't surprised by this, she was anyway. She took a deep breath and then exhaled. She kept doing this until she could feel herself calming.

Casey figured that at least she could argue that she hadn't had a vision like this before. Usually, they just involved humans…never anything else….that was, until now…

Donatello sighed as he entered the lair to the sounds of what he knew was Raphael chasing their brother, Michelangelo around. What had his comic brother done this time to set off the hot-headed turtle's temper?

He saw Christine, who was Mikey's girlfriend, standing in the kitchen shaking her head at the two of them.

"What did he do?" he asked her.

"They were playing one of their many war games when an argument about who had the best character came about. Anyway, the short and short of it is that Mikey insulted Raph's character one too many times…"

Donnie nodded his head in understanding. This type of argument was common between the two. It usually diffused only after Raph had tackled his little brother and left him with a few bruises.

Shaking his head himself, Donnie drew his thoughts back to earlier in the evening. Just who was that girl that had seen him?

Nobody had ever caught him in his little hideaway spot before tonight. So, what had made tonight different?

She'd been lovely he had to admit…though it had been dark he had been able to make out her features…the blood red hair and the piercing violet eyes…

Donnie shook himself. There was no use thinking that way about a stranger. After all, he'd probably never see her again…and for some reason, that thought bothered the purple masked turtle more than he liked.

Grumbling to himself, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed the toaster that Mikey had been complaining about.

Maybe, just maybe, fixing it would get the woman out of his head…

_Yeah, right…_


	2. Chapter 2

3:00a.m.

That's exactly what the clock said when Casey rolled over and looked at it, the red numbers glowing in the dark.

Since about ten that evening, she had been lying in bed, tossing and turning thinking about her encounter in the park.

So, her vision was going to take place soon…when? Frowning, no details in that regard had come forth.

What she did know was that she had to somehow find him again and warn him…

Casey rolled her eyes in the dark. This was the part that always frustrated her. Unless they knew who she was and were knowledgeable of her powers, the people she wanted to help would think she was a lunatic for trying to tell them about events that hadn't occurred yet for their safety.

Luckily, she was usually able to help them without them being none the wiser… but sometimes, she did have to approach people. And in this case, it appeared she would have to.

_Well, this is going down in the record books as the oddest event of my life… _

And considering how long she'd been a part of the world that was really saying something.

Sighing, Casey knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep that night for when her brain decided it wanted to be active there was usually no turning it off.

Carefully, she got out of bed and padded down the hall to the kitchen. She sifted through and dug out a can of iced tea. She looked at it for a moment. Caffeine would probably not be the best idea, but she liked it so she just shrugged and popped the can open.

Sipping it, she stared out the stars. Even with the city lights, they were sparkling brilliantly.

As her eyes were lazily scanning the city, she spotted something on one of the roofs. Narrowing her eyes, she studied what appeared to be a silhouette.

As she watched, it moved so that the moonlight didn't illuminate it entirely, but made its' outline more obvious. She nearly dropped her can when she saw that it was a turtle just like the one she'd seen earlier that same evening.

Ws it the same one, she didn't know…there were four if she remembered correctly…

A second one appeared a moment later. From the way it was gesturing and its' body language, it seemed to be mad at the other one she'd first seen.

The other one lowered its' head and shook it in a long suffering manner.

From there, it appeared they were arguing. Casey wondered about what but since she was a fair distance from them, there was no way she would able to hear what they were saying.

As the moonlight lit them more, she could see what appeared to be swords strapped to one of their backs. The other had what looked like three pronged forks tucked in a belt.

They had different coloured bandanas, she noticed, than the one she'd seen before. The one with swords had blue, with the one with the forks had red.

Casey watched, fascinated, as they argued some more before the one in blue disappeared into the night, leaving the red one standing there in a huff, clenching his weapons. In what she knew was anger, it threw one of it's' forks.

Casey's eyes went wide as she watched it sail in her direction. Quickly, she ducked as the weapon flew in through her open kitchen window and stick itself in her kitchen table.

Slowly and carefully, she looked over the edge of the table and stared at the weapon.

_No, not a fork…A Sai… _Casey thought, remembering the name after a moment.

She stood and gently grasped the handle and gave a tug. The weapon budged a little, but not enough to come out. Biting her lip, she pulled harder until it came loose, making her stumble a little.

Once Casey righted herself, she stared that Sai in her hand. It was beautifully made and looked expensive. There was some wear from use, but overall it was a great condition. The handle was wrapped with red leather and there was a dragon etched on one side and Japanese lettering on the other.

Casey gently laid her fingers between the prongs, frowning. This was clearly made for someone who had large fingers...larger than any human being…

_Imagine that…custom weapons for a turtle…a turtle that clearly practiced Ninjutsu…_

One of her life-long friends practiced the art and had a set of said weapons on his mantle for display and another for actual sparring. She'd always admired them but never imagined that she'd see them this way.

"And this world just gets weirder and weirder…" she mused out loud.

Despite that, it did answer the question as to why the turtles in her vision had weapons.

"So I have another piece to the puzzle…"

Raphael watched the woman's movements from his hiding spot not too far from her window. The darkness hid him well so that even if she glanced in his direction, she wouldn't see him.

Damn! Why did he have to throw it? Raph shook his head at his own stupidity. Now he was down a weapon and unsure of how to get it back.

A moment later, his brother Donatello joined his side. Raph touched a finger to his lips and pointed inside so that he could see just why he was standing where he was.

The purple masked turtle did as Raph instructed and widened his eyes upon seeing her. It was the same woman from the park earlier!

Raph caught this look of recognition. He mouthed, 'you've seen her before?' at Donnie.

'Yes, last night…' Donnie mouthed back. When he looked back, he noticed she was wearing a simple dark purple tank top and night shorts. Her hair was down now, cascading to the middle of her back.

Donatello offhandedly wondered if it was as soft as it looked…

It was then that he saw two green fingers enter his vision and snap. The sharp sound startled him and he sent a glare Raph's way.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were starin'." The red masked turtle commented, smirking.

"I was not!" Donnie cringed at that. Usually Raph's needling didn't faze him, but it appeared that it had just now.

This made Raphael smile in the devilish way that made Donnie slightly nervous. That usually meant trouble...

"Wait 'till I tell Mikey you're crushin' on a girl…finally!"

Before Donnie could protest, Raph disappeared into the dark no doubt heading for the lair.

The purple masked turtle sighed and wondered whether or not he should chase after the insufferable hothead. He decided that he mine aswell be there to explain his side of the issue anyhow, so he turned to go.

Donatello entered the lair a short time later, huffing. Raph, he noticed, was already back and sitting on the couch with his girlfriend, Liz.

"So a girl caught your eye, eh Donnie?" Liz teased good-naturedly.

"I'm afraid what my brother has told you is incorrect. No girl has done that."

Raph made a noise that clearly told Donnie that he didn't believe him. "Right and you weren't starin' at her while we were on the ledge eh?"

"At least I didn't lose my weapon." He shot back.

Raph growled at that. "It was Leo's fault…was provokin' me again…for no good reason."

Liz poked her boyfriend gently. "You two have got to stop fighting like a couple of…boys." She said, at a loss for a better term.

"You're askin' for a miracle, babe." Raph told her truthfully.

Donatello turned to the raven-haired woman and smiled. "They've been fighting since they learned to talk…you mine as well give up that idea. You can just hide out with Mikey and I when they go at it."

Liz sighed and folded her arms. "So…how did you lose your weapon?" She asked, turning to Raph.

The red masked turtle sighed himself. "Leo and I argued, I threw it, it landed in a woman's table…the same woman I was razzin' him about earlier."

Liz looked worried now. "How are you going to get it back?"

"That's the million dollar question." Donatello answered this time.

Later, even with much reservation from Raph, they gathered everyone and told them about their predicament.

Splinter rubbed his chin after hearing the entire story from Donatello. "This is a difficult situation to fix."

Mikey sighed. "You're telling us, Sensei."

"But," the rat said, holding up his finger, "we will find a way to remedy it so Raphael may have his weapon back."

The turtle in question gave his sensei a nod. "Thank you." He said simply.

Casey held the weapon in her hands and wished she had the coordination to at least twirl it, but sadly she didn't.

Carefully, she set it down on her living room table. She'd been thinking about what to do with said weapon when an idea, though most likely foolish, came to her mind. Perhaps it could be used to lure them out so she could talk to them…

_Oh, that'll work Casey…_ she scolded herself. Just walk up and say _"here's your weapon and by the way I'm Psychic and had a vision about you…" yeah, that'll go over well…_

Casey shook her head at herself. Okay, time to think of something else…

Absentmindedly, she picked up her small, glass Hawthorne tree figurine she'd gotten as a child and twirled it in her fingers. It had and it was one of her most prized possessions still to this day. Casey grinned as she thought of the name she'd given it; Percy.

Her mother had thought naming the tree odd, but just chalked it up to a childhood quirk. Which, Casey guessed, it was but that hadn't stopped her from giving it a name.

Gently she set it down and sighed as she noticed the sun peaking up over the horizon.

Perhaps sleeping on it would help. And with that, she set down her figurine and headed off to bed, hoping she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I'm so sorry that this took so long to put up, but I have been really busy with a lot of different things so I just haven't had time to write anything. I apologize again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Casey awoke the next morning and grumbled. Nope. Sleep hadn't helped at all. She was just as confused about the situation as she had been the night before.

Sighing heavily, she threw back the covers and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee.

As she sipped the hot brew, her brows furrowed. Casey reviewed the previous evening in her mind. As she went over every detail, she found her body warming as she thought of the large turtle…his voice, those muscles…

She almost said "what the hell!" out loud, but didn't. Just what had happened just now? Refusing to analyze it, she decided to ponder the dream and it's meaning instead.

However, her mind had other ideas. The turtle's image came again into her mind…

This time, she did swear out loud and set down her coffee cup.

This wasn't rational! One did NOT lust after members of another species…

That's what it had been she was horrified to admit…lust…

Gritting her teeth, she decided that it was probably just a momentary problem due to the fact that she'd not been sleeping well and had been single and without a lover for a long while now…

She wasn't a fickle sort of woman. She would never stoop low enough to have a one-night stand or a casual fling. For her, it was all or nothing.

With leisure that could only come with a weekend, she dressed in her typical black tank top, jeans, flip-flops and her favourite worn baseball cap. Her hair was up in her usual ponytail aswell.

Even though she was as old as she was, she refused to look it.

Grabbing her wallet, she shoved it the back pocket of her jeans as she headed out.

Taking her time, she strolled along the already bustling streets of downtown New York. As she did, she casually noticed the shops she passed. One in particular caught her eyes though, or rather the name did.

It said "The Four Ninjas Art Gallery"

Not believing in coincidence, she immediately turned and walked inside. Upon entering, Casey couldn't help but smile. She loved galleries.

Paintings of various subjects were set up along the both of the adjacent walls. The front desk and till were set up there aswell. Then, in another room directly across from the one Casey was currently standing in, there were artworks of pencil, charcoal, pastel, and various mixes of each.

Casey admired each of them and made a point to check who the artist was. She blinked as she realized they were all by one woman, named Christine Chase.

"Christine Chase, eh? Well, you're certainly prolific and very good." She murmured looking at a large Dragon painting the woman had done.

"Thanks very much." A cheery voice from behind her said. Starting, Casey turned and saw a smiling blonde, green-eyed woman standing there.

"Oh, I apologize for my muttering. It is known to happen to me sometimes."

"Not a problem. It happens to me too." Christine gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad you like this one. It's one of my favourites."

Casey smiled back, instantly liking the woman. "My name is Casey Cooper, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy the rest of the gallery."

Casey nodded thanks to her and kept on her way, admiring each painting as she went.

She entered the second room and admired those works of art aswell. Then, suddenly she stopped short as she saw a four piece drawing set of what she knew were Ninjitsu weapons. There was one of Katanas, Sai, Nunchucks, and a Bo.

Had this been where the owner had gotten the name for this place?

The drawings drew Casey's thoughts back to the mysterious turtle. The Bo was his weapon of choice, she remembered. Shaking herself, she went into the next room.

This one contained various pieces of hand-made furniture. Each piece was beautifully made and would look stunning in whatever living room they happened to end up in.

Casey eyed the name of the maker. It said simply, "Michael" with a price written underneath.

This made her raise a brow. She may be well respected and have plenty of money to last her for a many years to come, but she still wouldn't spend THAT on a table.

Still…she thought as she stood there…perhaps she could go after that Dragon painting…Casey made a mental note to ask Christine about it.

Re-tracing her steps, she made it out to the main room again, where Christine was standing at the till.

Smiling at her, Casey took a business card from the stack on the counter.

"I'd like to purchase that Dragon painting you've got."

Christine grinned as she rung it in and told her the price. "Would you like it delivered?"

Casey nodded and gave Christine her address.

"Alright…we'll bring it over this afternoon."

Casey smiled at that. "Thank you…I look forward to it. I know just where to hang it. Well, I will be going now. I have got plenty of errands to run."

"See you again, Casey." She said warmly.

Casey nodded then turned to go.

Christine watched the woman leave. Strange, she thought. The woman had had violet eyes! And from a brief study of her face, she'd seen they were real. Mentally, she made a note to tell Michelangelo and his brothers about her.

Later that night, in the lair, Christine did just that.

Don nearly toppled over in his chair at the mention of her eyes. "Did I hear you right? Did you say her eyes were violet?"

Christine eyed Don's reaction. "Yeah, I did…why?"

"The woman who lives in the apartment that Raph's Sai ended up in has violet eyes…and red hair."

Christine's eyes went wide at that. "If it's the same woman…her name is Casey Cooper. She bought a painting today."

"Wow…which one?"

"The Dragon…"

Donatello couldn't help but grin. That was his favourite. "She's got good taste."

"Agreed…she had it delivered earlier today."

"Still…this leaves us at square one. How do we get inside and get the weapon back?"

Christine sighed heavily while she regarded Don. "We're all drawing a blank on that."

A moment later, arms enveloped Christine from behind. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Mikey." Christine turned around and softly kissed the turtle she loved.

Don watched this and rolled his eyes. They were forever doing that in front of him and the rest of his brothers…

Speaking of, the two in question entered the living room, their girlfriends on their arms.

"Chris saw the same girl we saw that night, Raph." Don announced as soon as he saw his red-clad brother.

Raph's eyes went slightly wide. "Oh, did ya? Where?"

From there, Chris told him how she'd come to the gallery and had bought a painting.

"Talk about a small world." Liz commented, leaning against Raph's side.

"So, that's the woman you mentioned that has your Sai?" Hellcat, otherwise known as Jerry asked.

Raph nodded at her.

"Will this somehow help us get it back?" Leo asked.

Don shrugged. "I don't know…I doubt it."

They all sighed at once. This meant that they were back to square one.

Casey stood in her apartment, admiring her newly purchased painting. It really was lovely…

It had taken a while to figure just where to hang it, but the spot she had ended up picking would work well. It was situated in the middle of her living room wall, that way, anyone who came would see it first when they entered.

Not that she had visitors that often. Most of her family was back in Europe or more specifically, London…her birthplace.

Funnily enough though, she'd lost her accent. She shrugged mentally. That's what happened when you spent over a 1000 years in America.

Her thoughts wondered back to her original problem. Just how in the hell would she get in contact with them?

Grumbling, she turned and caught sight of the beautiful Sai again. She supposed the only way she would see them again would be if she ran into them accidentally…

Casey sighed. She didn't have time to wait for that to happen…whatever was going down, was going to down soon…she could feel it.

Her eyes then caught the clock and she realized that she hadn't eaten yet. Well, that was something she could remedy. Deciding she wanted take-out, she gathered her purse again and headed out to a great burger place she'd discovered when she had first moved to New York.

As she walked, she got that eerie feeling that she was being watched. Since her instincts were usually dead on, she scanned the area and put her senses on full alert.

It was then that she saw a hooded figure with a distinctive pattern on the front of the robe approach her.

Casey sighed heavily. It was a member of a local London psychic group. They were the ones that kept tabs on her and how she handled her visions.

"Hello, Casey." The deep baritone, accented voice told her it was one of the male members, Mark.

"Hello, Mark. Why have you come to visit me?"

He threw back his hood, showing his ruffled brown hair and stern green eyes. "We wish to know if you have made contact with these…turtles yet."

Casey shook her head. "No, I am afraid not. I have seen them, however." And with that, she repeated her experience in the park and how she'd seen them on the rooftop.

Mark listened intently before speaking. "Is it possible that one, with the purple as you say, frequents that spot you had seen him at?"

Casey got a thoughtful look on her face. Now, there was an idea…

"I got that impression with him yes."

This made Mark smile. "Your instincts are usually right, Casey. I would be inclined to trust them."

She nodded. "I know this." She smiled softly. "I shall leave him a note, then…so he may get his weapon back. We will see if he responds."

Mark nodded. "Good idea. Let us know if it works."

Casey inclined her head. "I shall."

And with that, Mark disappeared into the night as if he had never been standing in front of her.

Casey smiled as she continued towards the restaurant. Now she had a plan…she just hoped it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello sighed happily as he slowly walked down the secluded path to his favourite sunset watching spot. Peaceful evenings like this were few and far between, so that made him enjoy and want to savor them even more.

The warm oranges, reds, and pinks were just starting to appear in the sky as he neared the spot. Such beauty, he thought, in nature. Something that he was sure New Yorkers didn't notice anymore…

Adjusting his coat, he went to climb onto the rock he usually sat on. That's when something caught his eye. Frowning a little, he bent to see what it was.

A small piece of paper, folded in half, had been taped to the side of the rock. Carefully, Don pealed the tape off the rock and unfolded the paper.

On it was written a simple message.

**I shall meet you here when you desire to return to you your Sai. Let me know when by taping your response where I taped this letter.**

**Casey M. Cooper**

Don stared at the letter a long time. Wow…it HAD been her after all…

A strange sense of excitement came over him at the idea of seeing her again only this time, he would be able to actually speak with her.

Quickly, he dug into his coat and found the pen he habitually carried around. Using the backside of the paper, Don wrote a date and time and re-taped it to the rock.

After that, he took his place there and watched the sunset. So…this time tomorrow…he would see her…again.

He smiled at that as he remembered the first time he'd seen her…damn, she was lovely…

Feeling his body warm in a way he'd never felt it warm before, started a little. What was that? Whatever it was…it was new…but nice…

With that thought in mind, he took in the sunset before him.

Casey found herself restless the next day as she went about her usual routine. She wanted to go out and see if he'd responded to the note she'd left. The eagerness actually startled her. She had never felt something like this before…

Not wanting to analyze it, she shook those thoughts away. That, however, didn't stop her from throwing on her jacket and heading out to answer that very question.

Casey made it there in record time. It was worth it though when she saw the note and the writing she knew wasn't hers on it. Smiling, she un-stuck it from the rock and read it. Casey put the note in her pocket and walked on. Never had she anticipated the evening so much before…

Donatello stared at the poor toaster before him on his workbench. It had been destroyed during a play fight between Raph and Mikey. With a rueful smile, he shook his head. This one was going to have to be replaced.

It had lasted a good long time, though.

His thoughts turned to the up-coming evening as he cleared the toaster's parts from the bench. A grin spread across his face.

"What's gotten you so happy, brainiac?" Donatello started at the sound of his brother's voice. Looking up, he saw Raph staring at him with an amused expression.

"I have a way to get your Sai back." He announced proudly and explained about finding the note and what it said.

Raph raised his eye ridges. "That was a stroke a' luck. So you're meetin' with her tonight, then?"

Don nodded.

"Good luck, man." Raph said and then left the room.

Later on, Don explained the plan to everyone else. There were mutters of approval and of course, a stern you-better-be-safe lecture from Leo.

Thankfully Jerry, Leo's girlfriend, poked Leo before he could go too far with it.

Don sent her a grateful look which was returned with a small smile and salute.

Jerry grinned back at him. "Someone has to keep him in line."

Don chuckled at that. Leo just sent her a mild glare. He was used to her teasing him like this, but his pride warranted at least a small retaliation and a glare was it.

To soothe Leo, Jerry gently kissed his cheeks, then his mouth. Leo gently kissed her back and offered a small smile. The two walked off arm in arm, leaving Don alone once again.

The purple masked turtle watched them go and smiled. Jerry really had turned out to be good for Leo. He'd started to relax a little and wasn't so "uptight" as Raph put it anymore. It was a nice change.

With that thought in mind, Donatello turned back to his workbench, which was piled with several unfinished projects. This, he hoped, would keep him busy until his meeting.

Casey frowned at her appearance as she stood in front of her large, full-length mirror. Adjusting her baseball cap and her ponytail just a little she finally smiled. When meeting anyone, human or otherwise, for the first time she always liked to look nice. Well, maybe not fancy as she hated dresses, girlish shoes with straps and thin heels that just made her ankle hurt by looking at them. That didn't mean, however, that she didn't like being feminine. She did, just in her own way.

For her meeting with this mysterious turtle tonight she wore one of her nicer, dark blue jeans, her favourite dark red cashmere sweater, matching dark red baseball cap and black flip-flops.

Single Sai in hand, she turned from the mirror and headed out.

The evening was a warm one, Casey was happy to discover. It made her journey all the more enjoyable.

For reasons she wasn't ready to think about, her excitement grew as she neared the location where she was to meet him.

When it came into view, she saw he was there already wearing the trench coat and hate that she had seen him that first night.

"Hello there," she said tentatively, "I am Casey Cooper. I left you the note."

Donatello turned to her and offered a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you, Casey. I'm Donatello. So, you have my Sai?" he wouldn't mention there being more of them. After all, he knew better than to trust a stranger even if it was a gorgeous woman.

Casey nodded and held up the weapon, hilt first towards Donatello. "It is nice to meet you too." And truly it was. The setting sun played on his dark green face, making his brown eyes stand out that much more. Not to mention those muscles…

She shook herself from those thoughts, still unable to believe she'd even had them before and now.

Little did she know, but Donatello was studying her aswell.

She definitely looked more attractive up close like this. Her hair looked like fire with the oranges and yellows from the sunset reflecting off of it. Her eyes were regarding him with what he knew as fascination. It was amazing she wasn't afraid. He commented on this to her.

Casey smiled a little. If only she could tell him the truth was to why that was. Instead, she had to tell him something else that would definitely be more believable than her having had visions about him.

"I am not easily frightened." And that was the truth, come to think of it considering what she'd encountered in her lifetime.

Donatello chuckled at that, which Casey found to be a very pleasant sound. "I guess when you live in New York, that could be true." He joked and shrugged.

This made Casey smile. He seemed almost boyish when he did that. One could easily forget he was a giant turtle for a moment.

Donatello gently took the weapon from her, his rough, callused fingers brushing hers. Though the contact was brief, it sent a rather pleasant jolt through his body.

He looked up into Casey's eyes and saw the awareness in them. She had felt it too.

_This cannot be happening! _Casey shook herself, not letting those thoughts go any further.

"Still, I'm a big, mutant turtle so that doesn't qualify as even New York scary." Donatello said finally after a moment or two of silence.

Casey bit her lip. He was right. "I have no explanation for that, then." Oh, how she hated lying to him. She didn't realize it would make her feel as slimy as it did at that moment. But, unfortunately, it was necessary.

Donatello studied her again for another moment. "I'll chalk it up to good luck, then." And that's all he could really do in this very odd case.

Casey gave him a soft smile. "Well, I will head home now. Take care, Donatello."

And with one last glance at the turtle, she turned and headed back the way she came.

Donatello watched her go, oddly sad that their meeting was over. He knew he wanted to see her again, but how?

The answer came only minutes later as Casey suddenly groaned and collapsed just a few feet from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello reacted in a flash as Casey crumpled to the ground. He quickly went to her and cradled her head in his hands.

"Casey, are you alright?"

She answered him with a moan of pain. Her brow furrowed and her body was stiff.

Donatello made the decision to gently scoop her into his arms and carry her home. He remembered where it was from the night Raph had lost his weapon in the first place.

As he did, her pain seemed to only increase. Her breath quickened and her body broke out in a sweat.

"Hang in there, please. We're almost to your house." Don said as he now ran. Just what was going on? Why had this come on so suddenly?

When he got there, he was relieved to find that her window was open slightly to let the pleasantly cool summer air in. Using his foot, he opened it far enough so he and Casey could get inside.

Casey let out a groan and leaned towards Donatello's plastron, burying her face in it, as if it might lessen the pain.

Any other time, Don would have blushed at that but considering the circumstances he didn't. He was too focused on helping her.

Gently, he laid her on her bed. As if sensing he might leave her, Casey clung to him.

Not knowing what else to do, Don simply cradled her in his arms and rocked her. It felt rather odd to be doing this to someone he'd just met, but since she was in such pain, he'd not worry about it. Her getting better was more important than trivial formalities, he knew.

Casey groaned in pain for a while longer before her body finally relaxed.

"Are you alright, Casey?" Don asked again, softly.

Casey took a few, deep shaky breaths before she answered him. "Yes, I am now…"

Don gently set her down on her bed. "What happened there?"

Casey sighed heavily. What would she tell him? Usually it didn't matter to her what whomever she was speaking to thought if they had seen her have a vision, but this time it did. She didn't want to scare Donatello away.

Casey wanted him to be comfortable with her and not to think she was insane or something equally as horrible.

"I just had a very, very bad headache." Casey cringed at her answer. You'd think after 1200 years she'd be a better liar than that.

Donatello couldn't help but raise an eye ridge at that. This woman was lying to him and horribly at that!

That immediately made Don wonder just what she was hiding. It was clear she didn't want him knowing the real reason. Was it that she was embarrassed? Or what is that she was afraid of the answer?

Whichever of those two possibilities it was, Don hoped that he would figure it out or she'd grow to trust him and tell him herself.

Casey sat there in the awkward silence and thought about her vision. It had been the same one, in very detail, only there was something new now. The name of the weird man in the armor had come to her. She usually didn't get names, but this time she had.

There had been a hoarse whisper near the end that had said, simply…

_Shredder…_

"What? How do you know that name?" The startled question from Donatello broke the silence, whose brown eyes were wide.

Casey blinked at Donatello. "What are you talking about?" Had she said it out loud and not realized it?

"That name," Don began again, only this time he stood right next to her bed and looked her right in the eyes, his gaze intense. This wasn't the usually calm, patient Donatello. This was the warrior side of him he rarely showed unless he was dealing with whom she was speaking of or any sort of enemy or if his family was hurt.

"…is the name of my greatest enemy."

Casey gave Don a look of genuine shock.

"What are you not telling me, Casey?"

Casey gave a long sigh. "You would not believe me if I told you."

Donatello sat on the edge of her bed. "I've been through a lot in my life, so try me."

Casey studied him for a long moment. There was more light in her bedroom and she could see him a lot more clearly now. There were several minor scars on his body and a few nastier ones. So, he indeed was a warrior, if the Bo Staff attached to the back of his shell was any indication.

Still, that was fighting. That was real, that was a part of the real world. What she dealt with wasn't. It was what people called supernatural. There was no way that Don would believe her.

Glancing at him, she could see he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. That meant, no doubt, that he'd stick around until she did tell him.

Giving another deep sigh, she braced herself and began her tale.

"Well, to start, I am a psychic. I get visions of what is to come."

Casey winced inwardly at the immediate look of disbelief he gave her. Damn, they all did that. Each and every person she'd told save her parents and a select few others she could count on one hand hadn't.

Now, why it mattered so much that Donatello didn't seem to believe her, she didn't know but for some reason it did. Usually, when someone scoffed at, laughed at, or declared her insane, she didn't think much of it. But with him, it hurt…a lot.

It must have shown on her face, because Don's look softened. "I'm sorry if I've offended you at all…but it's hard to believe."

Casey waved his apology off even though it meant a lot to her. "It is alright. I am used to people not believing me."

Still, she felt compelled to tell him about her vision, so she did, going over every detail she remembered.

Donatello listened as she spoke. As he did, he was amazed at how accurate her description of Shredder was, and stunned at how she knew of his three brothers aswell. She described their weapons in eerily accurate detail and named each of their colors correctly.

"This one was clearer about their bodies…" she went on to describe their skin colors and each of their prominent scars.

At this point, Donatello felt he really had little choice but to at least consider believing her.

"Alright…I'm certainly more open to this idea, but I'm not convinced yet. It's just too far out there…" He said this with much apology in his voice.

Casey sighed heavily. "At least that is progress."

And it was.

Donatello felt like a heel as he watched her just about physically deflate as he told her he couldn't believe her yet. But what could he do? The idea that someone could see into the future was just too farfetched. He was of a scientific mind so anything that he couldn't see, touch, smell, or prove without a reasonable doubt just couldn't truly exist…

Or, at least he certainly believed it couldn't, anyhow.

"Well…thank you for bringing me back home, Donatello." Casey said finally, breaking the awkward silence that had formed.

"You're welcome." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He too, had felt it.

Despite the crazy story he had just heard, he was still oddly reluctant to leave. Maybe it was that he feared she wasn't completely alright

Or, he thought as he gazed at her face, it was for another reason entirely that he wasn't brave enough to admit yet.

With a sigh, he stood, still watching her.

Casey looked back at him, her violet eyes unwavering from his brown ones. Her eyes seemed older to him than the rest of her did. With an educated guess he'd put her at 26.

The color was unusual, the violet…he was half-tempted to ask if they were contacts, but didn't. This didn't change that she was a beautiful woman. She was clearly fit and healthy and had no short supply of the right feminine curves.

Donatello nearly blushed at those thoughts and did his best to derail them.

They stood like this for neither knew how long just staring at one another, not saying a word.

Casey sat on the bed, feeling the air in the room change from awkwardness to something else she wasn't ready to name. From the look in his eyes, he seemed aware of it even if he didn't acknowledge it either.

"I will see you out." Casey said politely and went to lead him to her back door, which would safely lead him away from any prying eyes.

Donatello followed her to the door.

"No one will see you if you go out this way. It is protected very well." Casey said, reassuring him though she had no idea why. She was sure that he knew plenty of ways to stay hidden. Being a Ninja as she knew he was added to that, never mind him being a walk, talking, and human-like turtle.

Donatello gave her a soft smile before walking through the door and into the night.

Casey found herself watching the darkness for a long time afterwards, wondering if there was a way to spot where he was. She knew there wasn't but still she looked.

How was it that without a touch, or him trying to gain her attention could she have become so enchanted with him?

Casey couldn't help but smile at her whimsical word choice, but that didn't make it any less true.

Acknowledging that was alright she decided. After all, how could one not become fascinated by such a being as Donatello?

With a nearly soundless sigh, Casey closed the door hoping secretly that she would, somehow, see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

When the purple masked turtle returned home, he was promptly pounced on my family to tell the story of the retrieval of Raph's weapon. With a sigh, he did tell them. 

They too gave looks of disbelief as he told them about her supposed visions. Raph decided she was nuts, Leo decided the same but was much kinder about it, explaining it wasn't her fault that she had this mental disorder and that it was probably very difficult to live with. Michelangelo was more inclined to believe in it. The idea that someone could see the future was just too cool an idea for him to pass up.

Splinter was more inclined to agree with Leonardo. He offered sympathy to the "poor suffering woman" as he called her. He also gave her praise for being able to interact and speak to Donatello without fear and return the weapon.

Donatello wasn't sure exactly what he believed. He knew that at least she wasn't completely "out there" as Mikey would say. Still, they'd only met a couple of times so he couldn't make a real decision on that yet. 

As he walked to his room, he thought of how they'd stood there, just looking at each other. One thing was for sure, she was beautiful...regardless whatever state her sanity or lack thereof was in.

Her image came a little bit too easily and a little too clear for his liking to his mind. 

Donatello was startled to find that his body was reacting in a way he hadn't felt before…well, he admitted, not before her anyway.

What luck he had with women…first April, whom he had had a crush on, but liked Casey instead and now Casey Cooper, a supposed psychic. He really needed to get out more.

Shaking his head at the likelihood of that, he flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep, and to banish thoughts of her.

It was going to be a long night, Casey thought as she sipped her tea. After a vision, she found that sleep was often hard to come by. One would think they would exhaust her and let her sleep but they didn't. For her, they only kept her awake. So, here she lay on her couch wiling away the hours.

The television was on low and provided some background noise so the room wasn't completely quiet. Casey didn't know what was on, though, as she wasn't paying attention to it.

Casey looked over at her notebook and sighed. There were scribbles on it, notes about the vision from the first time she'd had it until now. She'd added the new details about Don that she had learned. There was even a drawing of him she'd done in there now. 

Why couldn't she banish the turtle from her mind? Why did she keep seeing him, looking at her…desiring her?

The bigger question yet was why did she feel that desire back?

Setting her tea on her coffee table, Casey couldn't help but look out her window and into the night. Was he out there somewhere or was he somewhere hidden, sleeping?

A part of her hoped for the latter. Without knowing why, she stood and went out onto her porch. The night was a warm one, thank goodness so she wouldn't be cold. Casey leaned against the railing and watched the bustling city below her. Life it seemed was going on just fine. Her eyes trailed up the skyscrapers and then back down to some of the lower buildings were she could see the roofs.

She tilted her head as someone came into view. Curious, she let her eyes follow their movements. It was a cloudy night so the moon wasn't shining as it often did, so the figure wasn't as clear as it could have been.

As she did, she noticed that it was indeed a human being. They moved around for a bit, as if looking for something and then once again vanished.

That was odd. Who would be out at such an hour?

Casey pondered that as she studied the now vacant roof. Before she could turn around to sit back on the couch, the human seemed to fly backwards and land on the rooftop. The figure was soon followed by what she knew without mistake was Donatello…and the three others.

Casey watched as they quickly disposed of the figure with little effort. Of course, there were four of them as opposed to one.

As if sensing his defeat, several more appeared, surrounding them. There must have been at least a hundred…

Casey clenched the railing of her balcony in worry. She watched the four of them use expert teamwork and masterful fighting skills to defeat the figures, a few at a time.

From their body language it was easy to tell that they weren't worried or angered by this battle, but rather enjoying it. Though she wasn't right near the building, she could hear merry laughter and the odd shout of victory.

The clouds parted then revealing the moon. It shone on the roof and she was finally able to see more of the foursome. She could see now that they each looked almost the same as Donatello. They varied in height, skin color, and bandana color. One had orange, one had red, one had blue…and Donatello of course, was purple.

Casey's eyes stayed with Donatello as she watched him fight. Lord, he was graceful…each move he made had purpose, meaning, and it appeared very effective in defending himself from whomever this gang of humans were.

The fighting went on for a while longer before the foursome finally defeated the last remaining few. Afterwards, they patted each other on the shoulders and began to leap roof to roof to some unknown location.

She watched as Donatello seemed to stop, look around and then meet her eyes. Casey admired his instincts and gave him a soft wave, which he returned.

Before she knew it, he had made his way to her apartment balcony. Casey blinked. She hadn't even seen him leave the roof.

"All part of being a Ninja." Donatello said good-naturedly upon seeing her baffled look.

Casey smile softly at that. "I was watching you fight there. You have…great skill."

"Thank you…I've been training my whole life."

Casey smiled as she noticed he said that with great pride. It was nice that he cared so much for that craft. 

"I hope I am not over-stepping my bounds, but who were those people you were fighting?"

Donatello leaned against the railing of her balcony. "Those are Shredder's henchmen. They're called The Foot."

Casey frowned at the mention of Shredder and then let a small smile curve her lips. 

"Obviously they are not a large threat to you."

Donatello smiled at that. "For the most part, you're right, they aren't."

Casey bit her lip. "Would you like something to drink? I have some tea." Not altogether sure why she asked that at such an hour, but still…this turtle was fascinating and she wanted to talk to him more.

Donatello gave her a rather shy, boyish smile before he answered. "Well, okay. I have to get back home soon so my family doesn't worry, but I'll have a cup anyhow."

Casey found his shyness very endearing as she re-entered her house and poured them each a mug of tea.

"So, you're up late." Donatello observed. The clock to the right of them read 2:30am in bright red digital numbers. 

"So are you, Donatello."

The turtle grimaced. "Yeah, we sometimes go out late at night like this. It keeps the chance of people seeing us to a minimum."

Casey smiled. "Well, that makes sense then."

Sipping her tea, Casey regarded him for a moment. "The others with you, fighting…who were they?"

"Those were my brothers. In the blue, is Leonardo, in the red is Raphael, and lastly in the orange is Michelangelo."

Donatello watched her listen to him, her expression showing clear interest. 

"It is amazing to think that you exist and that nobody seems to know about it." Casey said this softly as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah, we like it that way. If we are ever seen, it's usually met with screams or name calling. "Freak" is the most popular name of choice." 

Casey frowned at that and set her teacup down. Walking a little closer to Don, she put her hands on her hips. 

"You are most certainly not a "freak". You are just truly individual in what you are." Casey gently touched his cheek, surprised to find it warm instead of cool as she'd expected. She watched Don's eyes widen slightly at the touch, but he didn't remove her hand. 

"There is nothing about you I can see that would command such foul words." 

Donatello managed a small, shy smile. He'd been shocked when she'd actually touched his face, but now…he didn't mind. Her hand was warm, her skin smooth…

He stepped back a bit at those thoughts and her hand dropped gently from his cheek.

"Thanks…" 

Casey smiles warmly. "There is no need for a thank you, Donatello. I was simply stating the truth."

The purple-masked ninja felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. With an awkward clearing of his throat, he finished his tea and set the cup down.

"Well, uh, I should, um…get going and um, get home." Oh no! Now he was stammering!

Casey tilted her head at him, and grinned. Lord, his shyness was endearing.

"Take care, then."

With a small wave, Donatello vanished into the night without a trace, nor a sound.

Casey sighed and finished her tea. Still no closer to sleep, she sat back down on her couch. 

Yup…it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went by, Casey was puzzled to find that something that never had happened to her before did

As the days went by, Casey was puzzled to find that something that never had happened to her before did. She hadn't had that reoccurring vision, not since the night Donatello had taken her back to her home.

That meant she estimated that she'd been vision free for about two weeks.

What did that mean? She frowned, unable to come up with an answer. She knew the event itself had not happened yet so that wasn't a possibility.

Then what was? Casey let out a small groan of frustration as she sat in her living room.

She stayed like this for a short while longer before deciding to go out. If she stayed in for sure she would go stir crazy.

The sun blazed down on Casey as she stepped out of her house. Slipping her favourite sunglasses on, she started down the street.

As she came up the street, the sign of a small art gallery caught her eye.

**Four Ninjas Art Gallery** the sign read in black, beautiful calligraphy.

With an arched brow Casey made her way inside. The gallery's layout was simple but inviting. She liked it instantly.

The main room was all paintings of various sizes and subjects. The room across from the main room had drawings in it. Some were pencil, charcoal, pencil crayon, and even pastel. The third room, next to that had beautifully made furniture.

"Hello there!"

Casey turned at the sound of a friendly voice.

"I'm Christine Chase, the owner. Welcome to the Four Ninjas Art Gallery."

Casey smiled at the petite, five foot five blonde woman with friendly green eyes.

"Thank you."

"If you need any assistance or have any questions, I'm here."

Casey nodded and began to tour the place. As she did, she noticed that there were a fair few pieces done by the young woman she had just met. However, there were still plenty of pieces by other artists, especially in the furniture and word-carving area.

Casey made a note of which ones she would consider buying as she went.

After she'd seen the entire place, she came back out towards the front room. Christine was now unpacking a couple of new paintings. Curious, Casey stood nearby and watched.

One was a painting of a lounging cat. The second one was of the very place where she and Donatello had first met. It was even the same time of day…sunset.

This made Casey smile. "That one is beautiful." She couldn't help saying that out loud.

Christine turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, it is. I'm really pleased with how it turned out."

"You did this one?"

"I did both of them." The paintings were set against the wall where Christine planned to hang them.

Casey came closer to admire that painting. As she did, the memory of that night came back.

A moment or two later, she heard Christine speak. "Lost in thought?"

Casey startled a little then blushed a bit in embarrassment. Here she was, in a public place, getting lost in memories of a mysterious mutant turtle that she knew little about except that she felt…something when he was around. Something that drew her to him and made her want…well, she still wasn't ready to say just what, but something.

"Oh, I apologize for that. I was simply admiring your painting."

Casey watched Christine study her face. Her eyes went a little wide as she undoubtedly noticed her unusual eye color. That didn't bother her at all. Casey was used to people being astounded by it.

"I don't mean to sound weird or anything, but…your eyes…are they contacts?"

Casey smiled. "I do not mind you asking me that. And no, they are not. They are my natural eye color."

Casey went a little closer to Christine so she could see that there was indeed nothing there but her genuine iris.

"Wow…that's really cool, miss?"

"My name is Casey Cooper, but you may call me Casey."

Another look passed over Christine's face that Casey knew meant there was a hint of recognition. How could that be? Casey knew everyone that was familiar with her and her abilities and this woman was not one of them. So, how had she had that look then?

"Did you see anything you liked?" The question broke her out of her thoughts.

Casey nodded the affirmative and then drew her eyes back to the painting. "I think I shall have this one."

Christine smiled at that and went to ring in the sale. The painting of that scene was pricey, but Casey knew it was worth every penny. And it wasn't like it was going to put a dent in her budget either. She'd been wise with her money over the 1200 years of her living and had learned how to make sure she always had some for what she needed and some for what she wanted.

Leaving with the painting securely and expertly wrapped and protected, Casey left the gallery with a warm smile on her face.

Christine watched the woman go. Amazement was clearly written on her face. So, this was the woman that Donatello had described as having Raph's weapon.

Christine hadn't known what to expect if she had ever met her. She did have some pre-conceived notions about her being a bit "flighty" but instead, Casey was dressed and acted as normally as anyone else would.

She did speak in a way that made her sound like she'd come from a much earlier time, with a hint of an indistinguishable accent.

It was, Christine admitted, a pleasant surprise. She found herself intrigued by the woman and hoped that she stopped by her gallery again. With a grin, she turned and headed back inside.

Later that night, Christine told her story to the boys while they all lounged on the couch. When she revealed which of her paintings Casey had bought, Donatello felt a slight elation.

Had she bought it because it had been attractive? Or…had she gotten it because, he dared hope, it reminded her of their meeting?

Donatello couldn't put his large, green finger on why he cared so much if it did or not…but for some reason, it was. He certainly had caught himself thinking of her enough times.

"Talk about yer small world." Raphael commented when Christine was done her story.

All the boys and their girlfriends made sounds of agreement to that statement.

Christine sipped her pop. "I still can't believe those eyes of hers are real."

Liz saluted Christine with her drink. "I have to agree. I mean, how many people have that eye color in the world?"

"Not that many, that's for sure." Donatello said, unable to keep a slight wistfulness from his voice.

Everyone noticed and raised a brow, though nobody said a word. That was, until Donatello disappeared into his lab.

"I think he's interested in this Casey chick." Liz said, grinning.

Hellcat nibbled on a pretzel. "I think you're right." Leonardo leaned over and bit a small piece of Hellcat's pretzel. She grinned and kissed him.

Christine grinned. "I guess that means that the last one of you might be off the market." She said this with a teasing note in her voice.

Everyone laughed, except for a certain purple masked turtle. He was glaring.


	8. Chapter 8

Casey smiled as she stood in her living room

Casey smiled as she stood in her living room. She had just finished putting up her new painting and it seemed the more she looked at it the more she loved it.

A part of her had to admit it had to do with the fact that each time she did look at it, she saw Donatello in her mind. His easy smile, warm brown eyes, and his smooth articulate way of speaking...not to mention his drool-worthy arms…

Drool-worthy?! Since when did she ever use such colloquial English?

Fighting a blush that was creeping into her cheeks, she turned away from the painting and tried to think of something else, anything else.

Casey turned her attention to her balcony and the thrumming sounds of the dance clubs only a few blocks away. She sighed. Casey loved to dance and would go out to one of those clubs, if only it wasn't alone.

Since she'd only been to New York for a handful of years and being constantly busy with her psychic work, she hadn't had time to have a social life.

Casey wished for one selfish moment that her friends had moved here with her so she wouldn't feel this longing. Sadly, they weren't able to. So, here she was, on her own.

Yes, even being 1200 years old she could still lament a lack of a social life.

With a deep sigh, Casey leaned against the railing. The lights of New York City, certainly added to the ambiance of the place. Made it seem as if it were magical in some way.

Suddenly, she felt a tinge at the back of her head, like one gets when a headache begins. Though she did get headaches like everyone else without visions, this one was a tell-tale sign.

Before she could completely make it inside, the vision hit and hit hard. Images of each of the turtles came clear as if they were standing before her in reality…as did the Shredder, and his army of soldiers…

Casey heard battles roars, clangs and thumps of weapons…the shiny, deadly edges of swords and the muted whoosh of a Bo, or Chuck.

Blood splattered, ran, coated…then, there were screams…

Casey crashed back to earth from her vision, shaking, covered in sweat. She was curled into a ball on her living room floor, her feet just outside her sliding doors resting on her balcony.

With some effort, Casey rolled onto her back. Goodness, it had certainly been a while since a vision that clear had come to her. In her lifetime, she had probably had a handful as powerful or as vivid as the one she'd just experienced.

After a few deep breaths, Casey sat up and hugged her legs. As she did, she wished that Donatello was here again…to hold her, to comfort her… oh, to feel his strong arms around her…

Casey blinked at the direction of her thoughts. It seemed that her desire for him was still simmering…

_I desire him…_ she thought, her eyes going slightly wide. And there she lay, facing the truth for the first time, not denying it.

Casey got up on shaky legs and wiped the sweat from her brow. She nearly toppled over again a couple of times before making it to her couch.

What to do now? She couldn't very well tell Donatello about it. He still wasn't fully convinced of her powers in the first place.

She put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Damn…

Casey caught sight of the clock. It was 10:30pm. That was late at night by her standards but not by New York's. To the city and its many other inhabitants, the night was young.

Perhaps…it could be for her too. Casey felt a new determination. There was no use moping about her dire situation now. What she needed was to escape for a while. She would figure out a way to fix this, just not when she was fresh from a vision and not in the best state of mind.

Right now, she would find one of those clubs, have a nice drink, and perhaps dance if she felt so inclined. Casey stood, happy with her new plan.

"Now, I have to find something to wear." Casey couldn't help but smile at herself. She had never been much for those styles of clothes, not that her friends had given up trying.

Casey went to her closet and stared at it for a moment before her eyes were drawn to a box that said friends in question had bought her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she reached the box and opened it.

Inside was a form-fitting black dress that went mid-thigh and had a plunging neckline.

Casey grimaced. Well, that neckline was low…maybe too low…

"Oh, Casey," she grumbled to herself, "you are 1200 years old and still hold the youth of a 25 year old, live for once."

Taking her own advice, she picked up the dress out of the box and grabbed the high heeled sandals with straps that matched. Swiftly, she put them on and gave her hair a simple brushing. Its natural waviness allowed her to forgo the curling iron.

After applying some simple make-up, she decided that she was ready. With a smile of satisfaction she grabbed her purse and her jacket and headed out.

Now, to pick a place to go…

Casey scanned the streets, her eyes falling on several. Since it was the middle of the week the lines were thankfully not too long at any of them, except of course, at Static. That line stretched a good ways down the street.

Static was one of New York's most popular high-end bars and dance clubs. Casey had never been but had heard of it.

As she strolled down the street, she tried to pick where she'd go. All the places were good places to go for different reasons. It all depended on your own personal preferences.

Casey found herself turning toward Static as if drawn there. Now, that was interesting. As she stood in line, she was surprised to find that it moved with a steady pace. Obviously they didn't like keeping their patrons waiting too long. That, of course, got Casey wondering about how much one had to pay for cover, to get in.

She stifled that part of her. Tonight was about forgetting the stresses of her gift and enjoying herself for once. Casey could hear plenty of cheerful voices coming from the line both in front of her and behind. She blinked as she recognized one. It was Christine, from the gallery!

Was that why she had been drawn here? Casey turned and offered the woman a genuine smile. She had liked her after all, so there was no need for falsehood.

Christine smiled at Casey warmly. "Hello, Casey. It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Christine." She said, smiling back at the petite woman.

A moment later, two more women joined Christine. Both were taller than her, had raven colored hair. One had dark gold eyes and the other green. They both offered her warm smiles.

"This is Casey, you guys. She came to the gallery yesterday."

Both nodded and smiled. The one with the dark gold eyes held out her hand to shake.

"I'm Elizabeth Brent, I own Static, nice to meet you."

Casey's eyes widened a little. "Nice to meet you aswell, miss Brent I do not mean to be rude, but why would you be standing in line?"

Liz chuckled at that. "I wanted to hang out with my friends." She gestured at Christine and the other woman. "It's also a beautiful night and warm out, so why not enjoy it?"

Once couldn't argue with that logic since it was true.

Casey shook her hand then smiled at the lady in question.

"I'm Jerry, nice to meet you." She also reached a hand out, which Casey shook. Jerry had an Irish lilt to her voice that Casey found pleasing to the ear.

They made it to the front pretty quickly as people had recognized Liz and let her ahead of them a fair few times.

When they entered, Casey was assaulted with the thumping sounds of a popular base-abusing R&B song. It took her a moment or so, but she got used to it. The girls took her directly to the bar. Casey made herself comfortable on a barstool.

The lights, the colors of the place were entrancing. It was just as magical as people said. The picture she'd seen hadn't done it justice.

"This place is beautiful." Casey commented to Liz.

Liz smiles at that. "Thanks, it was a lot of fun to decorate."

When the bartender came over, Casey ordered a Caesar, Liz a beer and Jerry a vodka cranberry.

As the girls sipped their drinks, they talked casually. Being who she was, Casey couldn't just tell people everything about her. Exposure of herself and her people would be devastating. Their survival depended on them being hidden from the public eye.

Still, spinning a tale of her upbringing was easy. She had been to so many places and knew so much about different ways of life that it was easy to make the story believable. She only used one as a rule because telling different stories to different people often lead to trouble.

She always felt a tinge of guilt when she had to tell people she liked this tale, but she was able to stifle it because it was necessary.

The only exceptions were the people she had to tell, those who were subjects of her visions, as Donatello and his brothers had been.

Even then, she had to be careful. She could never mention where she came from or that there was a whole world with people just like her in it. All she could tell them was what her powers were.

That hardly went well as it was. Most people assumed she was crazy and would run…until the inevitable signs came that proved her right. Then they became believers. Still, some preferred to have her contact a more powerful Psychic than herself to "trap" the memories so the person could forget about the incident and live normally.

There was also the risk that those she told would tell others. They were dealt with, again, by "trapping" their memories.

It was a lonely existence, but Casey wouldn't take it back for the world. She'd saved lives with her gift and that made it all worthwhile.

Casey listened to Chris, Jerry, and Liz talk about their lives. She could tell that they had "edited" their own aswell. That made Casey wonder briefly if their reasons were the same, or what exactly their circumstances were.

Still, she liked them. They were friendly and kind to her.

"So, are you going to take off that coat?" Jerry said with a light teasing tone.

Casey blushed a little at that, but did anyway. As she did, smiles spread across the girl's faces.

"Wow! You look hot!" Liz exclaimed, her approval clear.

Casey blushed further. "I am not used to such outfits, but I made an exception for tonight."

"I think the male population thanks you." Jerry said this, grinning at her.

"You have a great figure. You shouldn't hide it, be proud of it."

Casey watched Jerry as she said this. She had always been rather shy when it came to her sexuality still she knew Jerry was right.

She relaxed a little and went to sit back on her barstool.

As the night progressed, the three girls did manage to get Casey onto the dance floor. She did dance, though with not as much confidence as the other three girls. Still, she felt she held her own.

Casey was glad to find that despite patrons coming in steadily, the place never seemed crowded. One always had some room to move around.

By the end of the night, Casey had danced to so many songs she'd lost count but she was happy. She bid the girls a warm goodnight and headed out of the club.

Casey smiled as the cool night air hit her face. It was pleasant after being inside, where body heat, lights, and constant dancing could make one uncomfortably warm.

Still, it had been wonderful. Casey draped her coat over her arm, as she was too warm to wear it. With that smile still on her face, she headed home.


	9. Chapter 9

The night was beautiful. Truly beautiful, Casey thought as she walked home from the club. She still had her jacket over her arm, not caring who saw her. To do this wasn't like her considering her dress, but for once, she decided not to care. Just for tonight she could simply enjoy. As she walked, she was startled to hear a sharp intake of breath. Casey turned her head to see Donatello in the shadows. His eyes were visible and seemed to be gaping at her.

"Hello, Donatello." Casey said pleasantly, though she was sure a blush was creeping into her cheeks. How was it this turtle could do this to her?

"Hello, Casey." He said, tentatively. "How are you?"

Casey couldn't help but smile a bit at his shyness. "I am very well, thank you."

Both just stood watching one another. After their last encounter, it was no wonder there was some awkwardness. It wasn't everyday she told someone her story. At least he hadn't chosen to run away or act fearful around her. For some reason, if that had happened it would have hurt more than she'd have liked.

"What brings you out tonight?" Casey asked, wanting to break the silence.

Donatello stood and watches Casey for a moment. God, she was lovely. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and made sure he was painfully aware that she was a woman, and a very attractive one at that.

"I'm out patrolling. I do it to keep a watch on the city."

Casey sighed inwardly. He was still holding back, though she knew of his brothers. It was as if he didn't want to believe she knew as much about as she did. As if this was his way of running. And that stung.

"I wish you luck, then."

Donatello blinked a bit at the hint of hurt in her tone. What had he said or done to warrant that? Most importantly, why did it seem to matter so much?

"Casey..." he started to say.

"Yes?" She raised a brow, studying him.

"Oh, nothing." He said, deciding to shake the feeling.

Casey shrugged a bit and turned to go. As he watched her leave, Donatello sighed and turned to head home himself. Before he could take more than couple of steps, something went flying by his head to stick into a large garbage can next to him.

Furrowing his eye ridges, he investigated. It was a Japanese blade with a piece of paper stuck onto it. He carefully removed it from the garbage can and took the note off of it. It was in Japanese. Having been taught how to read and speak it, Donatello had no trouble with it.

_The time is coming soon, turtles. We will battle for one last time...and I will come out as the victor and you will be no more._

_Shredder_

Donatello blinked and reread the note twice. He couldn't believe it...was there actually some truth to Casey's claims? If so, how had she known? It couldn't have been how she said. That was impossible. Maybe she had an informant? He had to know...

With the swiftness only a Ninja could have, he turned on his heel and tried to catch up with her. Thankfully, she hadn't gotten far yet. He spotted her only a few moments later.

That odd ache that he seemed to feel whenever she was around came about again. However, he couldn't worry about that now. Donatello soundlessly landed in front of her.

Casey started at his sudden appearance. "Donatello?"

Without a word, he dug out the note and showed it to her. "Can you read Japanese?"

Casey nodded. She read the note and her eyes went slightly wide. "It has begun."

"How did you know, Casey? How did you know...really?"

"I have told you already how I knew. That is the truth." Casey answered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Forgive me, but that's...impossible."

Casey sighed warily. "I will not stand here and argue with you about the validity of my gift. Instead, I will be glad that least now you believe this event is coming."

"Please, Casey..." Donatello persisted, "If you know somebody on the inside, we could use them to learn more. If we can get a one up on shredder it could prove invaluable."

Casey held up a hand. "I do not know anyone on the "inside" as you put it. Now, please, I am tired and wish to go to bed."

Donatello reached out to take her hand. "Please, this is important. You don't have to protect anyone, if that's what you're doing."

Casey didn't withdraw her hand from his, though she knew she should have. The feeling of his rough skin against her smooth felt nice.

"I am doing no such thing, Donatello." Casey felt weary. "I would not risk a life like that. The man you face is evil, has caused death. I do not wish to bring that upon anyone, even for information."



Donatello could tell from her tone that she meant what she had said. "Well, however you're learning it, can you keep me informed?"

Casey nodded. That was a fair compromise, for now. "For your safety and that of your family's, yes."

"Thank you." He meant that.

Casey unlocked her door, giving him a bit of a smile. "You are welcome."

The new feline that her neighbour had gotten chose that moment to run past Donatello's feet, causing him to stumble forward.

Casey saw this and reached out to place her hands on his shoulders, to keep him from falling over. Unfortunately, Donatello weighed more than she thought and the two toppled over into her doorway, with her underneath him and him on top.

"Oh, dear...I apologize for..." She trailed off when she realized how close his mouth was to hers.

He had noticed too and was blushing a bit. "So sorry, I didn't see the..." It was his turn to trail off. She was wearing lip stick that made her mouth look plump, very kissable...

Before he could give in, he pushed the desire aside. He couldn't want to kiss her...

Donatello stood and then helped her stand.

Casey blushed and straightened her dress. When she met his eyes, she could the desire in them. Ah, he had felt it too...

"I should go." Donatello said and walked out the front door. He had to get away. He had to make sure he didn't rethink his decision and kiss her silly after all...

Casey watched him go. Never, in all her years, had she felt desire this strong before. Her body had ached for his before, but now...it seemed to burn. She was shaken by this. Why him? Why someone who could not accept her as she was?

She sighed and turned to enter her home. Casey closed the door behind her. Just as she did, she heard a knock. Blinking, she opened it. Before she could say another word, Donatello had taken her into his arms and crushed his mouth against hers.

She stiffened momentarily with surprise, before giving into the burning inside of her. Her arms snaked around his neck and she kissed him back.

Just as abruptly as he'd kissed her, he released her. He was panting as if he'd run a marathon.

Casey was breathing heavily herself. She laid a hand on her heart, feeling it race beneath her fingertips.

Without word, Donatello left, closing the door softly behind him. Casey braced herself against a wall, feeling her knees wanting to give out. Heavens, how could he shake her up so?



What did she know, was that she wanted him...


	10. Chapter 10

Donatello and his brothers hovered over the note when he brought it home with him, explaining what it was.

"This means there's truth to what Casey told me."

Raphael folded his arms, his expression thoughtful. "That don't mean she's all psychic or whatnot, Donnie."

"I never thought she was, Raph. You know me! I have an objective scientific mind."

Leo unsheathed one of his Katanas and started polishing the blade. "Then she must have someone on the inside that she's getting information from."

"That's what I thought. I asked her about it, too. She claims she doesn't." Donatello's tone clearly said he didn't believe her. Raphael and Leonardo both exchanged looks, silently agreeing.

Michelangelo, however, didn't seem so eager to give up the other idea.

"Awh, come on guys! Why couldn't she be? Who's to say all that cool stuff doesn't exist? Remember when Shredder used that spell on Chris a few years ago? That was totally real."

Donatello bit his lip. "We had solid proof of that, Mikey. We saw it with our own eyes. Psychic abilities are whole other ballgame. People have been claiming to have them for years, but they all turned out to be frauds. Who's to say she isn't?"

_The passion I felt when I kissed her sure was real, though..._

"Fine, use the logic." He grumped, but affectionately. "I still think there's a possibility." He added stubbornly.

The purple masked turtle shrugged at that. "Either way, we should keep an eye on what the foot is up to."

Leonardo nodded, so did Raphael.

Still, in the back of his mind, Donatello wondered if maybe, just maybe, they would get more signs pointing towards the impossible.

Casey sat on her porch, a book in her hand. However she couldn't bring herself to read it. Her mind kept going back to the kiss. The passion she had felt was undeniable, as was his that he returned.

So, what did that mean? Did it mean that she should explore this feeling? Or did it mean that the fates were cruel for letting her be attracted to someone who didn't believe in her power.



Still that didn't mean that with time it couldn't be proven. This whole thing was just beginning. Casey set the book down near her. She just hoped that Donatello would believe, even when the truth was right in front of his face as it soon would be.

With that thought in mind, Casey sighed and put her head in her hands. It was then that she heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly, she looked up to find Donatello standing before her.

"Hello, Donatello. What brings you here?"

The turtle in question shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Casey frowned a little. "I admit I have not heard the explanation from anyone before."

Donatello shifted from foot to foot. "Look, about earlier..."

"You regret kissing me." Casey stated. The idea hurt her more than she cared to admit.

"Actually, the complete opposite is true."

Casey arched an eyebrow as she regarded Donatello.

"Which is why," he continued, "we both shouldn't let things go any further. Considering the current situation, I don't think it would be a good idea." The words had come out a bit quicker than Don intended, but there they were.

It was a logical plan. Simply nip this budding attraction in the bud so that he and his brothers could concentrate on making sure Shredder didn't win this time.

Casey didn't say anything for a moment after Donatello was finished.

"Do you fear us?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm not afraid." He said this a bit too quickly, showing she'd flustered him with her question.

Casey walked up to him and poked him the plastron. "You are a terrible liar."

Donatello blinked, feeling his heart pick up a bit at her close proximity.

"It does not take a genius to see that you wish to run from me because of what I am, or what you feel I simply claim to be. You do not want to be attracted to someone you see as "crazy" in your world."

Her words were biting, and made him flinch slightly.

"If your life and the lives of your brothers did not hinge on what I have seen in my visions, I would not be here doing my best to make you see the truth."

Donatello sighed. "Would you accept getting some help? Maybe you just need..."

Casey cut him off. "Please do not go on, Donatello. It will do neither of us any good."



"I just want to help you."

Casey let out an undignified snort. "If that were true, we would be having an entirely different conversation."

Donatello laid a hand on her shoulder. "I honestly do."

Casey turned sharply, coming face to face with him. "You still do not believe me or have even suggested you are open to believing me. How can you truly want to help me if you wish to do neither of those things?"

Donatello faltered, momentarily losing his train of thought. Her violet eyes were fixed on his brown ones and seemed to...burn.

"I care about your well being." He said simply, unsure of what else to say.

Casey studied him. At least Donatello was being honest with her. It was more than most people in this situation ever gave her. Usually she got sugary excuses for lack of belief. He was different.

"At least that statement I do believe." Casey backed away from Don, just to put some space between them.

Donatello frowned a bit at that. For whatever reason he moved back towards her, closing the space she put there.

Casey watched him curiously. Why did he suddenly want to be so close to her? Wasn't it him that just suggested they forget about their attraction?

Donatello could easily read her questions in her eyes. Unfortunately, he didn't have any answers. For once, his mind couldn't muster one.

H e could argue, though, that because he had never personally experienced this sort of attraction before nor had kissed a woman until Casey, that this wasn't a field he was familiar with. So, logically, he would flounder a bit until he learned more.

Casey could see the wheels turning in Donatello's head. It was clear he was trying to figure out just what to do.

The silence in the room went on far enough to become uncomfortable. Casey reached again with both of her hands to gently push him away again. But as her hands met his plastron, she felt the unexpected warmth there. His plastron was also pleasantly smooth, but rough in some spots simply from life and his training as a Ninja.

Her eyes traveled upwards to meet his. Then, it seemed that gravity decided to take over. Donatello's mouth drifted to hers. At this point, Casey lost all capacity to think. His mouth was as hot on hers as it had been that day.



Just what was he doing?! Hadn't he just gotten through telling her this wasn't right? Instead of listening to himself, he was kissing her. God, it was just as wonderful as the first time...better...

His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her against him. Casey's arms went around his neck. This time, they both savoured the kiss as they hadn't gotten to before.

"Donatello..." Casey murmured against his mouth.

"Casey..." he murmured back, kissing her deeply.

Arousal she had never felt before hit her system, and hit it hard. Her body, it seemed, was coming to life as if a switch had been flipped. Casey's mind was another matter. It seemed to have shut down, allowing her only to be aware of what she was feeling.

For Donatello, reason fled his mind. All he knew was that he couldn't get enough of Casey and that he wanted her...badly.

Unbeknownst to them, Raph had followed Donatello. He was curious as to where his brother seemed to insist upon needing to go. It wasn't like the usually level headed genius to just take off like that. Thankfully, Splinter had given him permission to follow. And now, he watched the two engaged in their very passionate kiss.

"Ha! So you are hot for her, Donnie." Raphael said this with humour in his voice. A sly grin spread across his face as he headed home. He couldn't wait to tell Mikey...

Finally Casey broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "This...this...there is no reason for this..."

Donatello rested his forehead against hers, his breathing laboured also. "This isn't what I came here to do."

"I had gathered that, Donatello." Casey stepped back further, feeling her head finally begin to clear.

Donatello looked at her for a long moment. Her mouth was swollen from their kiss, her cheeks were slightly flushed. Never had she looked more beautiful to him...

Shaking those thoughts, he finally spoke again. "I'd better go." Nothing good was going to come of his visit tonight.

Casey nodded softly. "Take care, then." And with that, she turned and left the kitchen before she lost the last shred of dignity she had and threw herself at him.

Donatello watched her go and then finally left himself.

As Casey walked up the stairs to her room, she sighed. Since when did she act like a lustful teenager? This simply wasn't her. She never pushed aside reason to give into passion. That was, until tonight. Something about Donatello made her do so.



Casey lay down onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her past relationships had been pleasant, even passionate. Still, she'd never lost her senses. She was always aware of right, wrong, of what was proper, of what wasn't. She hadn't lost sight of that in all of her 1200 years until she'd met Donatello.

"I cannot let this keep happening. I must do my duty and move on." Casey said to herself. This truth saddened her, but it was better than giving in. If she did that, fully, she would end up hurt. It was inevitable that someone else, somewhere else that would need her help and she would have to leave. It was just how her destiny worked.

Sighing, Casey got ready for bed feeling a sense of loss over what could never be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note**: I have to send a thank you out to **Sanru** for getting my brain out of the nasty writer's block it was stuck in for the longest time when it came to this story! Your ideas have really helped me out! Thank you!

_Screaming, there was so much screaming…_

_And fire…things were falling, all around…so much screaming…_

_Smiling faces, Chris and Mikey…laughter…love…kisses…_

_The faces turned to horror and Chris burst into flames, screaming…_

_An empty, burned building…nothing left. Mikey standing by it, crying hard…_

_His love had been lost…_

_So…much…screaming…_

"_MICHELANGELO!"_

Casey shot up in bed, sweat pouring down her face. She was shaking.

"A vision…" she stated softly, shakily to the darkness of her bedroom. This was a rare occurrence for her, to have multiple visions about the current people she'd had her original vision about.

Still, that didn't change that she just had defied that.

And that Chris was in danger. Casey flew out of bed and dressed. She didn't care that it was late. 1:30am according to her clock. Time was always of the essence.

Luckily for her, she knew Static was open late and she'd have a chance to see Liz and tell her. She didn't really care if the woman didn't believe her just as long as she listened. Chris's life depended on that.

Her head steadily pounded as it always did from her visions, but Casey ignored it. Adrenaline had hit her system now, keeping her usual symptoms that caused her to collapse at bay.

The bar was winding down but it didn't close until 2:30, at the earliest. Casey entered the building and went straight for the bar, where Liz was pouring drinks.

The raven-haired woman looked up and smiled. "Hello, Casey! Good to see you again."

"Elizabeth, may I have a word with you?" she asked.

Liz blinked at the request and then finally took in Casey's haggard appearance. Her face was pale and her hair a slight mess.

"What's the matter?" Concern filled Liz's gaze.

Softly, Casey told her of her vision. "It will happen soon…we must keep her safe."

Liz just stared back at Casey for a long moment after hearing all of this. The boys were right! This lady really did believe she was a psychic.

"I'll let her know, I promise." Liz said, hoping to placate her.

"Do not promise, Liz, you must do this. Chris's life depends on it." Casey insisted, her violet eyes never leaving Liz's brown ones.

Liz nodded.

Casey recognized the disbelieving look in Liz's eyes, but that didn't matter. What did was that she'd told her. If worse came to worse, Casey herself would intervene and keep this disaster from taking the poor woman's life.

Sometimes, she was there only hope…

Casey turned on her heel and headed back home.

Over breakfast the next day, Liz recounted the story of her conversation with Casey to the boys.

"Wow, she's goin' after ya, too?" Raph said, munching on his toast.

"That's what it seems like. She was all insistent, too."

"Crazies are like that sometimes." Raph reasoned.

Mikey shook his cereal spoon at Raph. "I still say she could be the real thing. Just wait! I bet she'll prove herself."

Raph shook his head. Mikey was always willing to believe in the impossible. Liz just gave Mikey a bit of a smile before bending down to steal a kiss from Raph.

The emerald turtle let out a deep churr of approval and grabbed her so she swung into his lap. Liz let out a surprised gasp, but chuckled. Then he gave her a real kiss, a good deep one, not caring that Mikey was right near by.

"Gross…" Mikey muttered and got up to leave the kitchen.

Chris walked into the main living room, brushing her wet hair. She'd just gotten out of the shower.

Then the orange-masked turtle smiled upon seeing her. "Hey, babe."

"Hey, Mikey." Chris said, and kissed him gently. Mikey's arms snaked around her waist. Chris snuggled against him.

"Your stuff has been selling like crazy, Mikey. Just wait until I bring the check home." She grinned proudly up at her man.

"That's all 'cause of you, babe." He smiled back, caressing her cheek. Then he told her about the conversation at breakfast.

"Whoa…she seems determined to have someone believe her." Chris commented when he was done.

"Totally…I'm open to it."

Chris grinned. "You would be."

"Hey, just you wait." Mikey said, and winked.

If only the orange masked turtle knew how true his words were.

Later on that day, Chris was putting up new paintings she'd done. She smiled as she stepped back to admire them. They were her best yet.

Afterwards, she set out more of Mikey's work. Her heart warmed upon seeing it. He was truly talented.

The jingle of the bell above her door made her turn her head. Casey stood in the doorway, her eyes sad, worried, but determined. Her hair was up in a messy bun. This style seemed to accentuate her mood.

"Casey, what's the matter?" Chris asked her voice full of concern.

Instead of answering, Casey grabbed Chris and tugged her outside of her gallery.

"What are you doing?" Chris demanded just before Casey covered her body with hers. An instant later a deafening explosion was heard and the gallery was reduced to rubble and flames.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked, helping her up. The two women were now covered in dust and bits of glass from the windows.

"How did you…oh, God, it blew…" Chris stared wide-eyed at the flaming inferno that was once her pride and joy.

"What matters now is that you are safe." Casey said, brushing some dust off of her.

Chris stood dumbfounded and silent for a moment before turning to Casey. "How did you know?"

"You already know the answer to that I would wager, though you wish not to believe it."

That was true. Liz had told her.

"You have to admit the idea is…far-fetched."

"All I ask is for an open mind." Casey said, weary now. She had saved Chris's life and still she questioned her powers. Casey had hoped that Chris would at least consider the possibility that it could be real.

Realizing she must have offended Casey, Chris bit her lip. "I'm sorry…I mean, you just saved my life…and I go and say these things. I'm not saying it couldn't be real, but it would take a fair bit to get me to truly believe."

"That is a start." Casey turned on her heel and headed home. She needed rest, and badly.

"Casey, wait!" Chris called out. Casey stopped and turned to regard the woman.

"Thank you…"

"You are welcome. You had better head home, my dear. Michelangelo will want to know you are safe."

Chris blinked at that. Okay, she could count on one hand how many people knew about the turtles let alone her and Mikey. Maybe, just maybe…Casey could be the real thing.

Tonight's events definitely had pointed in that direction.

Chris watched Casey turn once again and begin to walk away. She was limping slightly and was covering her arm with her hand. Was she injured?

Before Chris could call out to her, fire trucks roared up with their sirens wailing. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch the violet eyed woman now.

News reporters starting coming and Chris took that opportunity to make herself scarce. She hated the media.

Chris managed to slip into a manhole, unseen.

She herself had faired alright. She was a bit dirty and had minor scrapes, but nothing serious. Just as Chris entered the lair, she could hear the television announcing the breaking news about the fire.

"That was fast." Chris commented, removing her dirty coat.

Mikey, who'd been watching the news, leaped off the couch and hugged her. "Babe, you're okay! I saw the news and was totally worried you'd gone kaboom!" He checked her over, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Chris said, drawing him to her for a kiss.

Mikey gently kissed her back, glad that she was fine and safe.

"But something odd happened beforehand." Chris said, laying her head on Mikey's plastron.

Before Mikey could ask what, Liz and Jerry came running to her, hugging her and checking her over as Mikey had done.

"Are you alright? I just heard!"

"I just got home…that was some explosion! Are you sure you're okay? You're all covered in dirt!" Jerry said, gently brushing some off.

"Yes, I'm fine…really. And as I was just about to tell Mikey, something odd happened before the explosion."

Liz frowned. "What?"

"Well, right before it happened, Casey appeared…she was standing right in the doorway of my shop. She insisted that I come out of the gallery. In fact she dragged me out and covered me with her own body, like a shield. Then, the explosion happened. She saved my life…"

"Wow…" Liz's eyes were wide now. "I guess I can't really call her a complete loon now, can I?"

Chris shook her head. "I can't help but think that just maybe she's the real deal…"

"There still ain't no such thing." Raph insisted, but did look at Chris with concern. "M' glad ya didn't get blown ta bits, by the way. Good ta see yer safe."

Chris gave him a smile and then sighed. "But how would she have known, Raph? She told Liz it would happen and then the next day she shows up to save me at exactly the right time? You have to admit that's uncanny on her part."

Leo and Don rushed in soon after and hugged Chris aswell. Chris told them the story of what happened.

"Wow that is a bit spooky." Don agreed. "But, she still could have an informant or some other way of knowing all of this."

"Maybe," Leo said, "or maybe she witnessed something or overheard someone planning the explosion."

"Then why would she insist on being psychic then?" Jerry frowned and folded her arms in a fashion that resembled the turtle she loved, Leonardo. Said turtle seemed to smile a bit as if proud of this.

"I have no idea." Don answered honestly.

"Jus' promise you'll stop suckin' face wit' her, Donnie." Raph said, leaning against the side of the couch, smug.

Don's eyes went slightly wide at that. "What? I wasn't…"

Raph snorted, cutting his brother off. "Ya suck at lyin'. I saw you an' that girl in 'er kitchen makin' out. Looked ta me like ya enjoyed too."

"Dude! You made out with her? Score!" Mikey reached up to high five Don, who simply glared at his baby brother.

Mikey shrugged and lowered his arm down again.

"She is a total babe, even though she's claiming to have those cool mind powers."

Chris rolled her eyes playfully at Mikey.

"But you're the hottest, Chris." He said, nuzzling her and planting a soft kiss on her neck.

Chris smiled and snuggled close to him. "You're just lucky I love you, Mikey."

"Darn right I am!" He kissed her mouth this time. "I love you, too."

Donatello just stood there as he let it sink in that Raph had seen him and Casey…

_Oh, dear…_

The genius turtle groaned. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"You kissed her, Donnie?" Leo's eyes narrowed slightly. "We talked about her possibly being mentally unstable…and you kissed her? What were you thinking?"

_I wasn't thinking at all, Leo…at least not with my brain…_

That had been pure attraction that neither of them could deny nor resist.

"It just sort of…happened." Okay, that was the lousiest answer of all time, but it was all he could come up with at the moment.

"Don't let it happen again, Donnie. Our family's safety depends on it."

The olive-skinned turtle sighed, knowing his brother was right.

"I won't, Leo…I promise."

Seemingly satisfied, Leo nodded, though his gaze didn't leave his younger brother's face.

Jerry frowned, turning to Leo. "She saved Chris's life tonight, so let's ease up on the assumptions of her mental state okay?"

Roughly this translated to: Leave Don alone.

Leo gave the woman he loved a very leader-like stare which she simply met with her own.

Then, she grinned. "You're not my leader Leonardo, darling. That stare doesn't work on me." 

A smile tugged at his lips. He never could resist that grin of hers. Leonardo walked to her and gently kissed her.

"This is much better." Jerry said with clear approval and kissed him back.

Don took that moment to leave the room and enter his lab. He softly closed the door behind him.

He had to stay away from her now…

The idea hurt more than Don would've liked it to, but it was what had to be done. With too many questions and not enough answers they couldn't risk anything right now.

_Damn…_


	12. Chapter 12

Casey limped back to her home, half-listening to the sirens of the fire trucks. She had saved Chris, and that was the most important thing.

The pain in her arm and ankle mattered little to her.

When she got inside, she sat down carefully and finally looked down at her injuries. Her ankle was tender, and sprained slightly but not broken. Her arm was tender aswell. Both limbs promised generous bruises by the next day.

Casey bit her lip as she went to get ice, selfishly wishing that Don was with her now. For some reason, she craved the comfort she knew he could give her.

His presence was gentle, warm and kind…just what she wanted, and was beginning to crave after such a short amount of time.

Nobody had ever disturbed her senses as he had. It shook her, but in a very pleasant way.

Propping herself up on the couch and coffee table, she set an icepack on her ankle and held one to her arm.

After a long while, Casey heard a knock on her door. Now that was odd. Not many people knew where she lived. Cautiously, she limped her way to the door and answered it.

She was surprised to find Chris standing there.

"Hello there…how did you come to find me?"

Chris smiled a bit. "Well, um, we did deliver a painting to your house…"

Casey nodded in understanding. Her address would be on her computer.

"What brings you by?" Casey shifted her weight a little.

"Well, I wanted to say thank you, again, and…I think I'm beginning to believe."

This made Casey smile. "I am glad to hear that." And genuinely, she was. "Do come in, if you like."

Chris smiled and did just that. She looked around and let out a low whistle. "You've got a nice place."

"Thank you, my dear. Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Tea would be great, thanks." Chris smiled at where she put the painting. "That's a great spot." Then she sighed a bit. "I can't believe all those pieces I had are gone now…it's sad."

"That it is. I have seen them myself. They were wonderful. What is more important though is that you are here, safe."

Chris nodded at that. The woman was right. The fact that she was alive was more important than saving her artwork.

"So…how long have you had…visions?"

"I have had them since I was a young girl." Casey made herself and Chris tea. She handed Chris the warm mug.

From there, Casey explained how they worked.

"Wow…that sucks."

Casey smiled a little. "It is not a pleasant experience, I will agree, but it has saved many lives which I believe makes the pain worth it."

"If it's any consolation, my boyfriend, Mikey believes you actually have powers. In Fact, he's believed it from the start."

Casey smiled, this time warmly. "That is 'one down' as they say, 'and three to go'"

Chris chuckled and then sighed. "They're a little harder to convince."

"Sometimes those I help never do truly believe. They simply take a risk and agree to listen to what I have to say and things do work out for the best."

"Do you think that might happen in this case?"

"It is difficult to say as they are more cautious and wary than most."

Chris sipped her tea then nodded. "Considering their situation, that's to be expected."

Casey agreed with a nod. "Still, it would make this situation easier if they did… but, if they do not, then I must find a way to work with that. I have done that before as I have told you so it should not be a problem."

She didn't dare voice that there was one of the four that she wished the most would believe her…

_Donatello…_

Just the thought of him made her yearn again, ache to see him.

Chris tilted her head, wondering who or what had brought that look of longing into her eyes.

Casey mentally shook herself. It was wrong to torture her heart with thoughts of him. She yawned and sighed. Her adrenaline was finally leaving her system and exhaustion was setting in.

Chris noticed this. "Hey maybe you should sit down…you look tired."

Before Casey could respond, the tiredness hit her hard. She couldn't keep her eyes open…

Then, all she knew was darkness…

When she awoke finally, she groaned. Her head hurt as if she'd gotten a hangover. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dimly lit room she immediately knew wasn't her own bedroom or anywhere in her home.

She was somewhere else…but where?

"Hey, you're awake." A soft, feminine voice said.

Casey blinked, letting her eyes finally focus. It was Chris. She was sitting by her side.

"W-what happened?"

Chris spoke softly, which Casey was grateful for. "You collapsed at your apartment. Mikey and I brought you to our home so we could look after you."

Leo, of course, had soundly objected to this but Chris had given him a good glare and told him that there was nothing else they could do. Casey didn't deserve to be left alone despite anything he thought about her.

He'd pulled rank on her, but Chris didn't back down. Eventually, he'd given in and let her take Casey to Mikey's room to let her rest.

Donatello's heart had nearly stopped when he saw her unconscious. He'd wanted to rush to her side, but a cold glare from Leo had stopped him his tracks.

At the moment, he was sitting in his lab, wanting nothing more than to sit by her side…

The purple-masked turtle nearly leaped out of his chair when Chris called him to tell him that she was awake and that he should look her over.

Donatello was secretly proud of her for defying Leo today. It took a lot of guts to do that and it appeared she had them.

He appeared in Mikey's room. "Hey, Casey…"

"Donatello…" Casey said softly, longing clearly in her voice.

Chris smiled at the pair and quietly slipped out.

"How are you feeling?" he asked once he reached her.

"My head is hurting…other than that, I am alright."

Don couldn't help himself. He reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

Casey's eyes gently closed and she leaned into his touch. Oh, Gods, it felt so nice…

"I can get you some aspirin." Donatello said, clearing his throat.

Casey gently placed her hand on his, keeping it on her cheek. "Do not go just yet…"

Donatello stayed where he was.

"It is good to see you…I admit I feared I never would again…"

He blinked at bit at that but was secretly touched.

"There is something about you that seems to have…" Casey blushed, "enchanted me."

Don blushed himself. "Is it my undisputable intelligence?" he joked lamely.

Casey chuckled. "You have a delightful sense of humor."

Oh, Gods she had a pleasant laugh. It was one he was sure he'd never get tired of hearing.

And so the pair actually had a pleasant chat despite the circumstances of their reunion.

Casey tilted her head in fascination as Don explained, rather passionately, about his experiments and his technical achievement. His pride in his work was evident and made her smile.

"I would love to see your handiwork."

This made Don's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, then, if you're feeling up to it I can show you."

Casey nodded. Her headache was slowly fading now.

Donatello carefully helped her up and led her gently by the hand to his lab. Thankfully, Leo wasn't about. Mikey, however, was sitting on the couch. He waved cheerfully at the pair.

Casey smiled at him before resuming following Don.

She was thoroughly impressed by the lab. Though it wasn't exactly tidy, it seemed to suit Don. Computers hummed and other devices blinked with various coloured lights. There was a haphazardly stacked set of books, ranging from the simplest science to much more complex.

Boxes of various items were also strewn about. Some were filled with parts of everyday items and others most likely homemade.

It was clear Donatello had learned a lot from the outside world throughout his life and that his intelligence was certainly above average.

This made Casey smile a bit. She always appreciated intelligence. But, at the same time, this lab proved that Donatello was like every other scientist. Unless something could be seen, touched, heard, or somehow proven without a reasonable doubt, he didn't believe it would exist…and that included her psychic abilities.

Donatello noticed her sorrowful expression. "What's the matter?"

Casey looked at him, then down at a box at her feet. "I am still slightly tired. I am fine, however. I simply need to move around a bit more to wake myself up." It was a lie, but she didn't want to tell him the truth. She would sound like a broken record if she did.

Donatello didn't believe that for a moment. "You're beginning to realize just why I won't ever think you really do have those visions." He stated, but softly.

Casey sighed and nodded slowly.

"Well, you can't sway them all." He said gently.

"I am aware of that, Donatello." Casey said, still looking at the box. "I have dealt with many who to this day still try to rationalize."

"How did you handle that?" He found himself asking.

"I simply did what I could to help them. It did not always turn out as I had hoped, but at the time it was the best I could have done."

"But you work hard to get them to believe, as you've done with us." He persisted.

"Yes…I do that because that way I can achieve the best results. Those who do see it is true, end up happier and safer than those who do not."

Donatello stared at her. "Do you think that something will go awry if we don't see things your way?"

"That is not necessarily the case. I simply believe that the outcome will have a better chance of being positive if you do." Casey gently touched his wooden, worn computer desk.

"Believing is like having another weapon at your disposal. Someone has warned you of what is to come. You will be able to prepare better and even have an advantage over your opponent."

Donatello listened to her speak, her face illuminated by his computer screen. She had a look of determination, and experience that spoke well beyond her years. He couldn't help thinking she truly knew what she was talking about, be it real or not.

"This Shredder is evil. I for one would want to have an advantage over him should I cross his no doubt deadly path."

Don had to commend her for having a very good argument. Clearly she'd had to argue her point many times over, which didn't surprise him.

"I think we'll fair just fine, Casey. No offense, but we've gone against the Shredder quite a few times and we've beaten him. I don't see how this is any different."

Casey clenched one of Don's wrenches that she'd been fiddling with, so much so her knuckles turned white.

"This battle is not like the others before it. He seeks an end to the war between your brother and himself. He is determined to come out the winner. Everything hangs in the balance this time."

Don looked from her clenched hand around his wrench, to her face. Her violet eyes seemed to burn with determination and a hint of anger. No doubt some of that was aimed at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Casey…"

Without a word, she turned and left his lab, no longer feeling cheerful. She felt…defeated.

Perhaps this was just going to be one of those cases where all she could so was stand back and wait, watch, and hope that all turned out well. The idea bothered her more than she'd like. It made her feel angry, sad, and oddly betrayed at the same time.

Donatello watched her leave, feeling bad. But what was he to do? Her story was just too unbelievable and no matter how many times she repeated it, the idea was still the same. It couldn't possibly be true.

He hoped she would see that one day.

As Casey made her way to the main entrance to the lair, she could see Leonardo watching her carefully. She paid him no mind, though. His views or prejudices regarding what she was didn't matter one iota to her. All that mattered was that there was nothing she could do to help them now.

Chris blinked as she saw Casey walk out of the lab. She looked so sad…

"Casey, are you okay?"

The violet eyed woman turned to Chris. "Yes, my dear. I am fine." At least physically she was, anyway.

"I wish you all the best of luck with what is to come. That is all I can offer you now." And with that, she turned and walked the rest of the way to the entrance.

"What does that mean? You're not going to help us anymore?" Chris looked genuinely worried.

"I cannot help those who choose not to heed the warnings I give. I must choose my battles, Christine. Some are won, some are lost. In this case, it is lost."

Chris felt bad for the woman. She knew Casey understood the situation and how difficult it was, but that didn't take away from the fact that Casey was still a human being, with a heart. And that heart could be hurt.

"No success swaying Don…"

Casey shook her head. "It is…particularly difficult with him."

_Of course, that is because I care too much for him already…and his rejection of who I am hurts me so much… _

Chris nodded. "I'm sorry." She truly was. "You'd think saving my life would help them open up…"

Casey sighed, nodded, and finally left.

Don came out of his lab a short time later.

"She left, Don" Chris said, seeing the question in his eyes.

"Look, I really am sorry…"

Chris gave the purple-masked turtle a small smile. "I know you are, Don. Psychic ability is something that can easily be faked or fabricated and because of that it's often scoffed at. And, to think that it could possibly be real is hard to wrap your mind around. But…after she saved my life…there was no way I couldn't at least open myself to the idea that just maybe it could really exist. She's the real deal, Don. I just know it."

Liz, having overheard the conversation, stood by Chris. "I'm a technical person just like you, Don. It took me a long time before I even considered even thinking that stuff could be real. But, I have to say, Casey's making a believer out of me. She's genuine, Don. She's got a good heart and I can tell she wouldn't fake you out. Casey cares about you, Don…"

After all, for much of Liz's life she'd had to rely on being able to read people when she wasn't hacking into their high-tech computers for valuable information…

The raven-haired woman smiled. "You know…she has a thing for you." Then she winked.

Don blushed a bit.

Jerry walked by just in time to overhear Liz's last sentence. "Are you talking about Casey?"

Liz nodded the affirmative.

"It's so obvious, too. It's her eyes. They're so expressive. They have "I Want to Jump Don's Bones" written all over them."

Oh great…now three women were ganging up on him! Where were his brothers when he needed them?

It was Leonardo who came to Don's rescue.

"Alright, that's enough girls. Please leave Don alone."

Jerry couldn't help but smile at her protective boyfriend. "Okay, we'll behave ourselves." She said and went to kiss Leo's cheek. He turned just in time for her lips to meet his.

Jerry let out a contented sigh and kissed him back. "We just feel bad for her. She looked so sad when she left." She snuggled against Leo's plastron.

Leo draped his powerful arms around Jerry. "I saw that. I have to admit I felt bad for her too. It must be frustrating dealing with…whatever it is she's dealing with."

Well, that statement didn't tell Jerry anything other than he suspected she wasn't normal for some reason, but it was a step in the right direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Cold wind gently rattled the half-open dirty windows of the abandoned apartment building.

A shadow stood leaning against the wall, in the corner of the room.

"Did you locate her?" The shadow spoke, its voice cold, metallic, evil…

"Yes, master, we did." A scruffy teenage boy wearing dirty street clothes answered the shadow.

The shadow stepped into the moonlight, his armor shining. It was the Shredder in full, deadly form.

"Excellent. You must be rid of her soon. You know what she is."

Yes, He did…so did Shredder. They knew about Casey's abilities and that she would alert the turtles to his plans. He couldn't have that. Not when this battle was going to mean so much.

"Yes, Master." He repeated.

Shredder growled as his minion left the room quickly. He'd heard about Casey through his many worldly and otherworldly contacts. Casey was a highly powerful and highly respected Psychic…and she'd had a vision…revealed his secret.

When he learned of this, he'd gotten angry and had begun to plan how to be rid of her. He couldn't let her live…

He smiled this time. "You will not survive the night." Then he stepped back, retreating into the darkness behind him.

It was time…

Casey never heard the foot enter her home, nor was she aware of them. She didn't feel the prick of a needle in her arm…the injection of deadly poison…

Casey woke, still dark a while later after they were long gone. She felt a bit feverish but otherwise well.

This was not to last. Soon, she had what she thought was the full-blown flu.

"Goodness…" Casey gasped, fanning herself, "I have not been sick in many years."

Perhaps it was the stress of this particular mission…that often caused sickness. Wonderful, she thought to herself, another thing to go wrong.

And so, she resigned herself to resting for the day. She took a soothing bath and took some good cough medicine before going straight back to bed.

Casey found her strength draining away, rapidly…

Gods, she'd never felt this tired…

Sweat covered her body, drenching her as if she'd been dipped in a pool. She gasped, seeing herself in her bedroom mirror. She was as pale as a ghost, her red hair plastered to her face.

Her breathing was shallow and ragged…

It was all happening so fast…too fast for a natural illness…

_Gods, what is happening to me?_

Casey struggled to keep herself calm, but it didn't work too well. She was slowly getting terrified.

_What to do? What to do?_

Things were getting blurry now. Casey slowly blinked, but it didn't help. She had to reach out to someone...she needed help…now.

Casey struggled to stand and nearly fell over as she wobbled to where her phone was in the living room.

Thank God Chris had given her cellular phone number. With what little strength she had left, she dialed it. That's when her legs gave out.

Casey collapsed to her knees, the phone to her ear.

"Hello?

Relief flooded through Casey. She answered!

"Chris…Christine…"

"Casey?" Chris's voice was full of concern the moment she heard Casey's ragged one.

"Need…help…fast…" she could feel her vision blurring further and unconsciousness threatening.

"What's the matter? I'll there right away."

"Hurry…" was all Casey could get out before the darkness took her.

In the Lair, Chris was doing just that. She threw her sneakers on. Worry for Casey coursed through her.

It was Donatello who saw this. "What's the matter?" he asked, oddly mirroring Chris's earlier question to Casey.

"Casey…something's wrong."

That was all it took for Don to decide to go with her. The two ran the whole way to Casey's place.

Don's face paled as he finally caught sight of her on the floor. She was pale, clearly sweating…and not moving.

"Oh, god…" Chris murmured.

Don got to work on the locks, expertly picking them. He went straight to Casey and took her vitals. Her heartbeat was dangerously slow…

_Hang in there, Casey…_

When she'd fainted earlier, she'd looked nothing like this. Before, she looked like she was sleeping…now she looked like she was…

_Dying…_

That very word seemed to have claws which reached out to Don's heart and tore at it.

"Let's get her back to the lair, fast." Don's voice quivered with fear as he picked her up carefully, as if she might shatter at any second.

_God, don't leave me…_

They raced back the lair, Chris holding the door open for Don. All of his brothers stared at him with wide eyes as he came in.

"Dude, she fainted again? Maybe she has that thing…that sleeping thing that makes you fall over?" Mikey commented upon seeing the limp Casey.

"No, Mikey, she doesn't have narcolepsy. There's something more seriously wrong with her than that."

When Mikey caught sight of her face, his own blanched a bit. Nonetheless, he followed Chris and Don into the lab where Don set her down carefully on his bed.

"So, what happens now?" Mikey asked his eyes on Casey.

Don answered him by first making sure she was comfortable. Then, he drew some blood for tests.

"I test her blood to see if I can figure what's wrong." This time he answered him verbally.

The soft padding of feet could be heard behind them. All three displayed shock upon seeing Leo standing in the doorway.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked softly.

Don blinked at that. He was showing concern?

"I don't know yet…"

Leo sighed. "Don, I know I reacted badly to this whole situation with Casey, but I don't want her to suffer." His eyes swept over her body, sadness and regret in them.

Don gave his brother a small smile despite the worry that ate at his gut. This meant a lot to him.

"I know, Leo. You were just trying to be cautious."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Don regarded Casey, sighed, and went through the motions of his first blood test. "Cross your fingers that I figure this out before it's too late."

Leo gently gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze of unspoken comfort. "Just do your best, Don. That's all she asks for."

Don silently nodded. And so, he did whatever test he could think of. He wouldn't overlook one thing. Not when it came to her life…

Now, why it mattered so much he wasn't ready to analyze. He just knew it did.

Everyone in the lair rotated through the lab, taking turns watching over Casey. Don steadily kept up with this work.

Night came quickly, and the purple-masked turtle's worry increased. He knew that every second counted.

As a precaution, he'd given her a basic pain killer. It seemed to help, or at least he hoped it did. After all, she was still alive…

Don frowned deeply as he began to recognize the ingredients for a common poison the Foot had used against one of his own kin many years ago…

_They had poisoned her…_

_They wanted to kill Casey…_

_Why?_

Donatello contemplated that answer as he dug through his antidotes and found the one he needed.

As he injected it, he had to admit he was amazed. Raphael had suffered much worse at the hands of this poison. He'd coughed up blood and his heart had stopped several times…

Eventually, Don had had to make a rig to keep Raph's heart beating because it wouldn't do it on its own.

And yet…here she was, suffering none of that. How?

Casey groaned just then, cutting off his thoughts. Her violet eyes, still glassy with pain, opened.

"Don…Donatello…" she whispered, her voice ragged.

"Welcome back." He said, softly. He was stunned. She was awake! Usually this medicine took hours to work…

"What…happened?" she asked, her eyes slowly focusing.

Gently, Don explained.

"They…they must know…of my knowledge…of his plans…" Casey sat up slowly and carefully. Don propped a pillow up behind her back so she could be comfortable.

"Or they've figured out you're our informant." He added, gently feeling her forehead. Her fever was going down.

"Perhaps…" Casey let out a tired yawn.

"Just rest now, alright? Do you need anything?" Don asked softly.

She wanted to ask Don to stay with her and not to leave her. The idea of being alone scared her now. Don made her safe. She wished she could simply lean into his arms.

"I do not want to be…alone." She managed after a moment.

Don gave her a gentle smile. He couldn't blame her for that one. He'd be nervous about being alone, too.

"I'll stay with you. I have plenty of work to do, anyhow." And with that, he stood and went to his workbench.

Casey immediately missed his closeness, but was glad he hadn't left the room. His presence was soothing. She watched as he picked up a lamp that had seen better days and began carefully working with it.

She watched as he took it apart, one piece at a time, tossing clearly irreparable parts into a box nearby.

Don then reached into another and grabbed identical parts that appeared to be in much better shape.

This was fascinating to her. She was seeing firsthand what he did best.

The components that didn't need replacing were cleaned and treated before the reassembly began. His fingers were nimble, skilled, even with the smallest and most delicate parts of the lamp.

Soon, it stood on his desk seemingly resurrected back to life. He whistled softly as he grabbed a light bulb and then screwed it in.

Casey found herself leaning a bit forward, eager to see if it indeed light up again. "Do you think it will work?"

Don turned to her and saw the clear interest on her face in what he was doing. This made him smile.

"I hope so." He answered and then put the plug in a nearby outlet. "Let's see…"

Don went back to the lamp and flicked the small switch on its side. A healthy, warm glow filled the lab as the bulb did indeed light up.

Casey let out a small gasp of delight. "You have done it."

Don shrugged a bit, his cheeks going slightly pink. He'd never seen this kind of enthusiasm over his everyday tasks or small projects like this that he did every once in a while to pass the time.

"Lamps tend to break in our lair a lot, so I make sure there's lots of back ups."

Of course, he didn't mention that was because a certain orange masked brother of his liked to torment a certain red masked brother of his and that as a result chasing ensued. That usually resulted in lamps being tipped over and broken.

Casey adjusted the pillows so she was lying back down again. Don couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked, her face framed by the soft lamp light.

Her eyes were watching him, her mouth turned up in a small smile.

His eyes traveled from her unusual eyes to her hair. It shone in the light, beckoning him to touch it…

Then, they traveled to her mouth…

And an instant later he wanted to kiss her…badly.

Memories of his first and second taste of her mouth came to his mind, as if to torment him. Both times were wonderful…both times had ignited his passion to a depth he hadn't thought possible.

Slowly, he was beginning to understand what each of his brothers had already gone through.

Unfortunately there was too much in the way for him to allow himself to slip, to give into that desire.

And so, he had to fight it. With every ounce of strength he had, he turned and began a new project to distract himself.

Casey felt her body heat while Don's eyes had roamed over her, landing on her mouth, the desire of a man for a woman clearly written on his face.

She knew he wanted to kiss her again, but was fighting the urge. Casey knew she darn well wanted it.

Well, if she could not convince him of the supernatural, perhaps she could convince this olive green genius turtle that desiring her was not a sinful thing.

Now, she was not well-versed with the art of attracting men, so this would prove a challenge for her. Still, she was ready to meet it.

First of all, she wanted a shower. Her muscles ached a bit and she knew the hot water would soothe them.

Carefully, she stood causing the bed to creak a bit underneath her.

Don noticed this immediately and shot her a look of concern. "Are you sure you should be standing? Are you dizzy?"

"I am being careful in doing so, and no I am not dizzy thank goodness."

Don was by her side in the next second, watching her slowly begin to walk.

"I simply wish to have a shower."

Don nodded and walked with her to the bathroom. He respectfully closed the door behind her once she entered.

Casey removed her clothes, glad not to feel the sweat-soaked fabric against her skin. She turned on the water, tested the temperature and stepped in. Casey sighed in contentment as the water hit her skin, warming, soothing it.

Ah, this was just what she had needed.

Don tried not to listen; he tried not to picture the water cascading down her body…

_Get a hold of yourself, Donatello! _

Shaking away those thoughts, he set back to work.

A long while later, Don heard soft footsteps which he immediately knew were Casey's. His brothers didn't walk so quietly, more like they stomped. He knew that he shouldn't turn around. That would lead to doom…it would lead to no doubt seeing her in a towel.

And that was something he knew he couldn't handle right now…or rather his careful control couldn't…

"I took the liberty of washing my clothes." Casey said, conversationally, though she felt the sensual heat in the room too.

Don nodded, indicating he was listening to her.

Casey felt a bit of bashfulness as she realized she was standing in the lab alone with Donatello wearing nothing but a towel. She had no idea if she should take the chance and get dressed, or find a more private place to do so.

"I won't turn around, I promise." Don said, as if hearing her thoughts.

"Thank you." Casey answered, feeling a blush at her cheeks. Carefully, she let the towel hit the floor and began dressing.

Don was doing fine, or relatively fine, until he caught her image in the mirror near his desk. She stood wearing her jeans a black bra…

_Dear…God…_

Don felt his mouth go dry and that ache hit him, reminding him that he was a male, she was a female…and he desired her.

That bra should be illegal for how it accentuated her…gods, he needed to look away!

But he couldn't…

Casey looked up, feeling Don's eyes burning into hers. Desire and need were clearly written on his face…

A second later, his powerful arms were around her, and his mouth had crashed down upon hers…


	14. Chapter 14

Casey didn't have time to think, to even register a thought as Don was now kissing her. She kissed back, meeting his burning desire with her own.

Feeling him this close to her again was wonderful…the warmth of his plastron, the curves of his muscles and the roughness of his hands on her skin…

He drew back a moment later, panting. "Why am I doing this? I shouldn't be…"

"Why is that?" Casey panted back, her violet eyes hot with want.

"Because I'm sure I won't be able to hold back…" He let his sentence trail off. Don kissed her jaw, her temples, and her mouth again…

Casey knew exactly what he meant and her body responded, heating, softening…

"I…I have never felt this…before…this…want." Her fingers played with the tails of his bandana, then moved to caress his neck.

"Neither have I." Don answered honestly. His hands trailed up and down her arms, reveling in her soft skin.

"I wish for you to be in my life, Donatello." Casey whispered, snuggling against his plastron. He'd become more of necessity to her now. She felt more connected to him, as if a bond was forming, a link…

In that instant, she knew that her decision to step back, to give up hope that he'd see her powers were indeed as real as he was, was one she needed to make. If she didn't, Don would be lost to her and that would hurt her far more than his skepticism ever could.

The decision felt right…more than it ever had the hundreds of time in the past she'd had to make it.

Don heard the yearning in her voice and it tugged at his heart. He found himself wanting her to be in his life, too despite all that had happened.

And with that, he kissed her again this time gently. Casey kissed back, enjoying the intimacy that this act held.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her and handed her the top she had yet to put on. Casey grinned and put her tank top on.

A moment later, Mikey cheerfully called them for dinner. Where had the day gone?

The two left the lab and entered the kitchen where Raphael, Splinter, and Leonardo were already seated.

Casey let out a giggle as she caught sight of Mikey and the ridiculous apron with "kiss the cook!" written on it that he was wearing.

The orange masked turtle gave her a friendly wave. "Good to see you up, Casey! I've totally got food if you're hungry!"

"Oh yes indeed, Michelangelo, thank you."

Mikey winked and saluted her before returning to whatever it was he was doing.

Casey sat at the table, next to Donatello.

"How are you feeling?" It was Leonardo who asked her this.

"I am much better." She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"You're lookin' better." Raph commented. He was setting his Sai aside, near the table.

Casey smiled at him too and nodded her thanks.

Splinter was silent and seemed to be studying her. Casey felt slightly unsettled by that but didn't let it show.

Then, Mikey came in and set out a casserole dish full of lasagna. "Dig in!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Casey filled her plate and took a bite. And oh, she was happy she did. Lasagna was one of her favourites and this was hands down the best she'd ever had.

She told Mikey this and he lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's my own special recipe." He grinned. Oh yes, his ego was in good shape now. His brothers exchanged amused glances at this.

Chris grinned at Casey. "Now you've done it. His ego was big before, now it's really big."

Casey chuckled. "He is worthy of the praise."

Mikey bowed in front of Casey and took her hand in his, grinning at her. "Why thank you, my lady." He made a show of kissing her hand.

Casey giggled at this. Michelangelo was a delightful character. She liked him instantly.

Casey playfully placed her hand over her heart and fluttered her eyelashes at Mikey. His earned her a grin and a waggling of his eye ridges.

"Say, you like horror movies?" Mikey asked, sounding hopeful.

Leo gave Casey a playful cautionary look. "I wouldn't trust him, Casey. His idea of horror is a movie that has the most creative ways to chop someone to pieces in it."

Mikey rolled his eyes at Leo. "Not all of them are like that, Bro. That's only some of them!" 

"Ya mean about ninety percent o' them." Raph chimed in, picking his Sai up again.

"Raph's right, hon." Liz warned, but she was grinning.

"Blood and guts are definitely Mikey's cup of tea. Listen to our voices of reason." Jerry said from where she sat next to Leo.

Chris only shook her head and rolled her eyes. Still, she regarded Mikey with undisguised love.

"Please?" Mikey gave Casey the big "puppy eyes" as they were called. His lip was even wobbling.

Casey arched a brow then sighed. "Alright, I will watch one of your "horror" movies with you. I warn you, if I do not care for it, I will simply leave."

Mikey cheered at his victory and bounded over to the couch. He leaped over the back and landed on the cushions.

Casey made her way to the couch and sat with him as did Don.

Mikey eagerly put the disc in and the movie began. And as it turned out, Casey discovered that Leo was right. His taste in movie was just as he described.

Casey hid her face in Don's plastron at some of the parts.

"How is it that he watches such movies?" Casey asked her voice muffled.

"I don't know." Don admitted. "He's always liked them." He decided, though, they couldn't be half bad if it meant that Casey would be close to him like this…

When it was over, Mikey turned to Casey and grinned.

"That was…interesting to say the least."

Mikey laughed merrily. "Now I'll leave you two love birds alone." He bounded off but not without earning a glare from Don.

Casey chuckled. "Your brother is a delightful soul."

Don glanced at her sideways. "He is when he's not irritating you."

Casey chuckled and found herself leaning against Don's shoulder. "I believe you have sibling's biased view of Michelangelo."

She was right, he did, but she said it in such a way that it indicated she didn't think it was a bad thing but more something that amused her.

"It appears he's charmed you, though." Don commented, feeling an odd pang of jealousy, even though Mikey had Chris, and loved her very much.

"However, my eyes are only looking at you, Donatello."

And indeed they were. And he liked that.

Casey reached out and touched his cheek. "I meant to tell you I now understand that I cannot make you believe. So, I will simply let things be. I will worry for you and what is to come, but I will not continue to sound my pleas."

Don stared at her for a long moment. She was going to back off…why? He could tell that this hadn't been an easy decision for her to make. What had prompted her change of heart?

"Are you okay with that, really?" He asked, gently laying his hand over hers.

"As long as you are able to see me as a person, as a woman, instead of a "crazy person" as I have been so often called, I will be content and happy."

Casey had come to realize that this had become more important to her at the moment than anything else. She wanted him to see past what she was, to see the woman underneath the Psychic.

Don smiled and tucked some of her red hair behind her ear. "I already see you that way." And that was the honest truth.

Casey leaned forward and gently kissed him, her heart leaping with joy. Don returned her kiss until he heard the familiar footsteps of his family.

"That's Leonardo…" Don murmured against her mouth.

Casey drew back a bit and looked over the back of the couch. Sure enough, the turtle in question was heading down the stairs from his room.

She could tell from his body language that he was still unsure of her and would keep his guard up for a while yet. That would be another challenge she would gladly face head on. Casey wanted his brothers to accept her. They were Donatello's family and therefore meant a lot to him. She wanted to mean a lot to them, aswell.

Leonardo announced it was time for their evening patrol and soon after, albeit reluctantly, his brothers gathered at the lair's entrance. From there Leo explained where they would go and when they would return home.

Casey watched Leo as he did this. She could tell this was a normal part of their everyday lives. What did they patrol for? Was it something important enough that they'd risk being seen? Sure, it was night now, but that didn't mean New York City would slow down. It never did. It only continued on pulsing with life and activity as if the sun hadn't set.

The four brothers headed out, leaving Casey with Liz, Jerry, and Chris.

"So it's just us girls for a while." Liz was leaning against the back of the couch, smiling.

"It would appear to be that way." Casey agreed.

"Why is it they go on this…patrol?"

"They go out for a couple of reasons. One, is for training purposes, the second is because they like to keep an eye on the crime in the city. They look out for the citizens."

Casey turned to the Raven-haired woman, her expression having clear amazement written on it.

"That is very admirable, considering how the people would view them."

Liz nodded in agreement. "They're great guys."

Casey smiled. Indeed they were.

There was a bit of a pause before Liz spoke. "Take care of Don, will you? We all care about him a lot."

Casey blinked. "You speak as if I have claimed him as my own."

Liz arched a brow. "You have, Casey. You can't fool us girls. We've seen how you two interact with each other. It speaks volumes. We all see how you look at Don, how he looks at you. You've totally staked your claim on him."

Casey blushed a bit. Liz was right. She had already begun to think of Don as hers, as she as his. This had gained strength when Don had told her he saw her as a woman now…as the person she was underneath her gift.

"Does that knowledge bother you or the other girls, Elizabeth?" The red-haired psychic feared it might just considering the light they had first come to know her in.

Liz shook her head. "No, it doesn't even with all things considered. We're glad you're in Don's life. You're shaking it up a little bit and he needs that." She grinned. "And it's obvious he really cares about you."

"He…" Casey timidly began. She wasn't used to revealing such intimate details about thing she was feeling. "He…makes me feel as I never have before. I am more aware of myself, as a woman, around him…"

"Does it scare you?"

"At first, but now it simply feels natural, as if it should have always been."

Liz nodded at that in approval. "I'm glad that you've found Don. I think he was feeling a bit left out since all of his brothers had ladies and he didn't for a while."

Casey nodded. She understood that feeling. Over the years, she'd watched her friends and her family all find love whilst she stood on the sidelines. It didn't always bother her, but there were definitely days when it did, though she'd never admit it.

"I am glad I have aswell." And she truly meant it.

The other two girls entered the living room. "So we're a complete set now, eh?" Jerry grinned.

Chris chuckled at that. "That's what it seems like."

Liz held out her hand to Casey. "Welcome to the family."

Patrol was going relatively uneventfully. The only sounds were that of the people below, going about their evenings.

Leo then decided to try out a few of his new training techniques that he'd come up with. Each were set out on their own to complete the individual tasks they were given.

Don, who always liked these challenges, enjoyed himself as he took it on step by step.

"I do hope that serum worked" the words came from a soft, barely audible voice just a little ways away. Don froze. If he didn't have the excellent hearing he did, he would have missed the words.

"It was the strongest we have. She will not survive its effects." This voice was soft aswell, but older, rougher, than the first.

The first one made a sound of approval. "With that wretched Seer out of the way, we will be able to carry on with our master's plans, those damned turtles none the wiser."

The second one chuckled. "I doubt those fools even believe her. They probably think she is crazy."

The first one gave a soft snort. "You are most likely right, my friend. That will work greatly in our favour. In fact, it already has."

"So, what convinced our master of her power?" the second asked. Clearly he was new to the Foot clan.

"Ah, you have not heard the story? Well, then…let me tell you. Do you remember when the Master let loose that murderer those 20 years ago?"

The first must have nodded because the second continued.

"Well, all was going according to plan. He was causing terror throughout the city and the police had no leads or any suspects…It was a glorious time. It was not to last, not until she showed up. We all thought she was simply another detective at first…"

There was a sigh. "We kept an eye on her, anyhow. Then one of our men witnessed her have a vision. When she has one, she doubles over in pain…it is not a pleasant sight. When she came to, she told them of the man's latest victim. She told him every physical detail, where she was, all of it. One of the other detectives was with her and called it in. Sure enough, she was found later that night exactly where she said he would be. Every detail she'd given them was correct."

"Wow…" the first one said softly.

"They arrested the man. Our Master was furious. He called in all the favors he could to get as much information on Casey Cooper that is her name, so he could figure out how she had foiled his plans. It was then that he learned of her history, of her powers. It was undeniable. He has wanted a chance at her ever since. And now that she had interfered with the turtles, his latest enemy, he can finally have revenge."

"I surely hope he does." The second said.

The first one agreed and then footsteps were heard. They were leaving.

Don couldn't believe his ears. So that was why she was poisoned. The Foot thought Casey was a threat to them…

And that meant that he and his brothers had to keep her safe. Swiftly, Don headed back to the lair, phoning Leo first to inform him of what he'd heard.

Leo agreed with Don about keeping her safe. Despite his disbelief about her physic powers, he would never put her life in danger. He wasn't like that. Being what he was, Leonardo wouldn't condemn someone just because they were different…

Neither would the rest of them.

Having Casey around all the time was going to prove interesting for Don, he knew that.

Things could only heat up from here. The question was should he let them? The part of his anatomy that made him male was giving him an adamant yes. Don already knew being that intimately close to her appealed to him more than he'd like.

If he let himself, he could almost feel her arms around him…her skin against his…

The arguments for why he shouldn't were that she was currently on the target list of their worst enemy who was already bringing danger to their door.

And that enemy wasn't finished yet, not by a long shot.

So, while chaos reigned, he had to keep his desires in check. Don sighed as he entered the sewers again and made his way home. This was not going to easy…


	15. Chapter 15

Liz's statement stuck with Casey as she readied herself for bed.

"_Welcome to the family…"_

It warmed her heart to know that she had been accepted in such a way into this unique group. Even more so, that Donatello accepted her.

Casey wore a pair of sweatpants and a black tank top that Liz had lent her. They fit well as they were close in height.

After putting her long red hair up in a ponytail, she left her bedroom to go and brush her teeth.

As she did, the boys returned home. Casey smiled as she watched the happy couples gravitate towards each other and share a kiss. The love between each of them was obvious and very strong.

The pang of envy she felt made her frown. Casey had always wanted what they had, but still had yet to find it.

The 1200 year old was never one to pine over such things, but at the moment she was.

She caught Don's eye which immediately switched the envy to slight embarrassment. Quickly, she made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Don had seen the envy in her eyes when she'd seen the couples. It was clear to him she wanted that too, that same closeness.

She deserved that…to have someone who could give it to her. That was another reason he had to be careful, to make sure things didn't get out of hand. He couldn't give her those things…

Not now, not with all that was happening or could potentially happen.

He also knew he had to tell her…

Donatello turned on his heel to do just that. He found just finishing brushing her teeth.

"Casey…"

She looked up at being addressed.

"Whatever is between us…we can't let it go any further." He said this with genuine regret in his voice.

Casey lowered her toothbrush and set it in the cup nearby. "You feel it is unsafe to do so." She stated this rather than asked.

Don nodded.

"That is a wise decision. You will need a clear mind for what is coming." Casey hid the pain she felt and spoke smoothly, revealing nothing to Donatello about how he'd hurt her.

The turtle in question blinked at her response. It was cool, collected, and not what he expected.

"Casey…" he began again but she raised her hand to silence him.

"There is no need for more words, Donatello." And with that, she headed to her room.

He followed. "I'm sorry, Casey…"

His expression made her hard gaze soften. "I know that you are, Donatello. I am sorry aswell."

Seeing the regret mirrored in her eyes told him she was not without some hurt regarding what he'd just told her.

"If things were different…" he started, but she held her hand up as she had before.

"Things are as they are, Donatello. Life for one is not fanciful nor does it cater to our every desire or whim."

Donatello sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know I just didn't want you to be upset that we couldn't be, well, a couple. Considering all that's happened between us I'd assumed that's what you'd been hoping for."

Casey turned her gaze fully to Don now. "I am old and well-versed in love and life. I admit it was a hope, but I never lose sight of what is truly before me. I know that now is not the time to be indulging in such things as a relationship."

It was the truth. The coming battle was always in the forefront of her mind. She knew that any vulnerability would cost her and Donatello's family dearly. Now, why was it so painful? Why was there hurt heavy in her heart despite all that she'd learned? She knew better than this…yet there it was.

For some reason, it needled Don that she seemed so calm, so rational. This was what he'd hoped for wasn't it? He'd wanted her to understand…

Instead, a part of him wanted her to…fight. To…really want him. Now, where was the logic in that? Logic was his forte and now it seemed to have flown out the window in this situation.

Her violet eyes weren't cool as they had been before instead they seemed to be filled with emotion, with heat.

Donatello also didn't know why he couldn't seem to form a response to her words. All he could do was stare at her whilst she stared back.

"Donatello?"

Her voice broke the silence.

"Well, I'm glad you agree." He answered and turned to go before the situation got more awkward than it was already.

Something in his tone had Casey crossing her room and taking a gentle hold of his wrist. The turtle stopped and turned to look at her. He watched her search his eyes, clearly reading the emotions in them.

"I am sorry if I sounded callus or even unfeeling when I spoke just now. It is just easier for me to distance myself this way. Do not mistake it as a sign that I do not care, that I do not feel. I am as susceptible to emotions of every nature as you are. I have just lived longer with them."

Donatello regarded her for a moment before answering. "It's not you I'm cross with, it's me." He had no idea why, but he felt compelled to be honest with her.

Casey blinked at that. "Why is that, Donatello?"

"Because I wish the both of us weren't so rational about this." It was the honest truth. He wished that he could simply give into the heat between them, to get consumed by it.

Casey smiled a bit in understanding. A part of her felt the same, she had to admit.

"A part of you wishes to disregard the danger?" she whispered.

Don nodded slowly.

The Seer was amazed at Don's honest response to her question. She felt safe in telling him the truth in return.

"I admit…I feel the same."

"You do?" This floored the turtle.

"Yes…even I can be a victim of irrational emotions and the desire to give into them." Casey walked to him, her eyes filled with longing. Casey decided she would give him the unvarnished truth about what she felt.

"I want nothing more than to simply throw thinking out of the window and stay in your arms."

In that instant, Casey let her usual calm mask fall completely. She looked at him as a woman does the man she desires. It felt good to be this vulnerable. It was as if this part of her had been caged too long.

In truth, it had.

He'd always seen her look aloof, or he would just catch glimpses of emotions in her eyes or on her face. But now, she had let her guard down…for him.

Donatello could see the woman side of her now more clearly than ever. Her vulnerability, her desire for him was right out in the open, in their most unvarnished and rawest form. It proved to him that no matter how wise one was, they still needed and they still desired what everyone else did.

He couldn't let her go…

Donatello drew her into his arms and kissed her. And in that instant, rational minds didn't matter…all that mattered was feeling.

Casey eagerly kissed back, feeling herself come to life. How could she ever have thought she could deny herself this feeling? How she ever even thought she could stay away from Donatello?

As his hands caressed her back, she sighed in contentment. Yes…she needed this…she needed him.

Her hands caressed his arms, taking much womanly pleasure in his well-defined muscles.

Donatello backed her up until they both toppled onto her mattress. He looked down at her, his brown eyes burning into her violet ones.

"Please…" Casey whispered. And they both were lost…

"Good morning, lovebirds!" Casey flinched as she heard a cheerful voice she recognized as Michelangelo's call out. Still groggy from sleep, she yawned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mikey," another voice from behind her mumbled in an annoyed, but slightly affectionate tone, "please take it down a decibel or two…"

It was Donatello.

Casey blushed as she remembered the previous night. They'd made wonderful love until neither of them could move and drifted off into sleep.

She rolled over to find him with his pillow over his head, no doubt thanks to his brother. Casey chuckled despite herself.

This made Don lift the pillow to glare at her playfully.

Casey, feeling playful herself, lifted the pillow off of his head and gave him a good morning kiss.

A moment later, there was a flash.

"Mikey!" Donatello said, annoyed. Cackling was heard as the turtle in question ran off.

"That was a camera flash." Casey said, feeling herself blush a bit.

Don gave a sheepish smile. "Yes, it was."

"Michelangelo is a prankster of sorts, yes?"

"That's our Mikey." Don sighed and lay back down on the bed.

Casey watched him for a moment. "Are you distressed he has seen us together?"

Donatello turned to regard Casey. "Honestly, no…" He couldn't find it in himself to regret last night. For going against their plan and simply letting something stronger take hold.

He had never felt so…free.

A warm smile spread across her face and she snuggled closer to him. His arms instinctively went around her.

She felt oddly stronger now that she had opened herself up emotionally and physically to Donatello. It was as if a piece of her she had not known was missing had finally been found and put into place.

The only strength she didn't have was that to get out of bed. However, she was okay with that. Casey wasn't ready to leave the warmth of Donatello's arms for a long while yet.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: sorry that last chapter and this one took so long. I had a bit of writer's block and when I got over that, I kept adding and editing stuff. Sigh, such is the life of an author.

"The time for battle draws near," said a cold, smooth, and calculating voice.

It was Shredder. He was standing on a balcony over looking a battle arena where several of his Ninjas were training. His metal claws clicked against the wooden railing. The sound was an ominous one.

He was a predator who had his sights on his prey. All he had to do was pounce.

And pounce he would, when the time was right.

Nothing, not even a 1200 year old seer was going to stop him. He'd put too much time and effort into planning this. His minions had put in grueling hours and had done equally unpleasant tasks to make sure all ran smoothly. It was not going to be wasted time.

Those who weren't training were double checking everything. No mistakes would be tolerated.

A sly grin spread across his sharp features. Yes…this was going to be his victory…and their defeat.

The day was uneventful for the four turtles living below New York City. They enjoyed it by simply relaxing.

However, there was one who didn't. Casey Cooper had sensed energy of sorts in the air when she finally got out of bed that morning. This was something that happened to her once in a while, usually when something huge, be it good or bad, was coming soon.

She kept herself busy with baking. It was something she did to try and settle her nerves when they were aggravated like this.

"What's the matter?"

Casey turned to the warm, concerned voice. It was Donatello. "There is a strange energy in the air." She told him the truth.

He blinked a bit, waiting for her to continue.

Casey spread brown sugar over rolled dough she planned to use to make cinnamon buns.

"Whatever it is that your enemy has planned, will come upon you soon. It is…worrying."

Donatello came behind her and drew his arms around her waist. Casey leaned into his embrace. It gave her some strength and it helped ease the tension in her.

"We'll be ready." He assured her softly. The look in her eyes had made him want to humor her, to soothe her despite the disbelief in her talents he still held. He cared more about her as a person than what his scientific mind thought of the supernatural.

"I do hope so." She whispered and simply enjoyed his closeness.

Patrol came too quickly for Casey that day. Her eyes didn't leave Donatello as he left with his brothers.

Liz regarded her and frowned. "What's with the worried look?"

Casey told them exactly what she had told Don in the kitchen earlier in the day.

"Are you sure?" Jerry asked, coming up behind Liz. She'd caught what Casey had said.

"Yes…just as I am of my own name." Casey's eyes were still on the doorway.

Outside, Donatello tried to keep his thoughts on their current task, but found they kept wandering back to Casey.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was right. And if indeed she was, what would he do about it?

Donatello pondered that as his brothers split up, Leo and he going one way and Raph and Mikey going another.

"You and Casey are an item now." Leo spoke once they were alone. What he said was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Donatello confirmed.

"It's only because she saved Chris's life that I'm giving you my approval."

"You still don't trust her."

Leo turned to face his purple-masked brother. "No. she has yet to earn it."

The purple-masked turtle knew he could get annoyed and tell Leo that she wasn't going to hurt them or betray them just because of his own views on the supernatural. But that would be a waste of breath. Leo wouldn't trust her until she'd proven herself. As to how she'd do that he wasn't sure. It seemed saving a life couldn't do it. Then what would?

With a small sigh, Donatello resumed his patrol with Leonardo's questioning eyes on his shell.

He hadn't even hopped to the next rooftop when he felt the prick in his arm. Darkness followed seconds later…

It faded and became sight again slowly, and blurred. Donatello groaned. What had happened?

The smells of dirt, metal, and other unidentifiable things hit his nose. He exhaled, sending a cloud of …something in front of him.

Movement caught his eye just barely. A groggily spoken "dude…" told him it was Mikey.

"Mikey…" Don spoke, surprised to find his voice.

"Hey, Bro…" he answered, sounding relieved to discover he wasn't alone.

"Where are Raph and Leo?" Don sat up slowly. His head didn't hurt and he didn't feel sick, but he wouldn't risk quick movement just in case.

Mikey stretched. "They're in there." Don turned to look at where Mikey was pointing.

They were in a cell, a cage, with angry-looking metal bars all around them. Raph and Leo had yet to stir. Their bodies were carelessly strewn on the dirty floor.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Don could see their plastrons rising and falling with breath, he'd have assumed the worst. Thank god they were alive.

"Where are we?" Mikey asked, finally sitting up himself.

"I'm not sure, aside from being in a cage."

Said cage was just big enough to house the four turtles. The bars were metal, but slightly rusted. The floor was metal aswell, but it was covered in dirt. That was probably from previous occupants.

Other empty cages were lined up next to them and in front of them, in rows. A makeshift isle went down the middle. The cages were held in a room that had aged brick walls and a stone floor. Both were strewn with dirt just like the floor.

Gashes, like scars, adorned the walls as if someone had tried to claw their way out. That idea made Don shiver a bit.

There were no windows. One rusted metal door was the entrance. There was no keyhole. All that added up to was the idea that one came in here, never to get out.

Suddenly the metal door opened, groaning. It sounded like some sort of hellish beast. Amber light from the adjacent hallway beamed into the room from the doorway. A shadow stretched across the light.

"It is time." A cold voice said.

Donatello stiffened upon seeing his enemy. "Shredder." He growled.

Cold, bitter laughter met his response.

Shredder walked slowly, methodically, down the isle. His footsteps and his movements were almost silent despite his body armor. His eyes raked over the two still sleeping turtles. He made no noise, no gesture, nothing to indicate his mood or thoughts.

Donatello and Mikey both shivered ever so slightly. In this setting, where they were vulnerable, The Shredder made an intimidating picture. He stalked them…like prey.

A groan broke the involuntary silence. Leo stirred. His eyes opened, though they were glassy.

"Don?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Leo…it's me."

Don watched as Leo's eyes took in Mikey nearby and then Raph. He was puzzled until he saw Shredder. Then they went cold.

Shredder showed no reaction to the third turtle waking. He simply stood, watching, waiting.

The silence that began to settle was broken when a groan was heard. Raph was waking now. The red-banded turtle grumbled and muttered some rather colourful curses under his breath.

"What the…hell?" his brown eyes, glassy like Leo's, opened.

"Now we can begin." The shredder finally spoke, clear glee in his voice.

Raph's eyes turned to him, widened slightly in surprise and then narrowed.

Before he could speak or even growl, foot soldiers filled the room. The gates to their cells were thrust open and each of the weak, vulnerable turtles were carried out of the ugly room and into another.

Only this one was black as the night. None of them could see anything.

That was, of course, until their eyes adjusted.

"Oh, shit…" Raph whispered softly.


	17. Chapter 17

Casey never did settle down, in fact she grew more restless and nervous. She paced the lair, sending distressed and worried glances to the door. The girls repeatedly tried to get her to sit, even have some of Splinter's soothing teas but she refused.

"What's the matter?" Christine asked her, her green eyes filled with worry.

She had also been asked that repeatedly.

"Something is not right. I fear for them."

Christine sighed and looked at her watch. "They haven't been gone for more than a couple of hours. This is normal."

Despite Chris's words, Casey kept pacing.

_I know something is wrong, Donatello…but what?_

"What is troubling you, my dear?"

Casey started at the sound of Splinter's voice. She turned to gaze at him. Slowly, the psychic told him what she'd just finished telling the girls.

"Do not distress," Splinter said calmly, resting a paw on her shoulder, "my sons are well trained and careful. I assure you they are more than likely safe."

Casey frowned. "That can never be a certainty."

"Do you worry for Donatello, perhaps, because you care for him?"

The way he said those words alerted Casey to the fact that the wise old rat was well aware of her and Donatello's relationship and that it was more than simple friendship.

A blush coloured her cheeks as she answered him. "Yes, that is one of the reasons I worry."

Splinter laid a paw on her shoulder, gently tapping it with his claws. "There are no signs of trouble as of yet, Casey. Do not fear what is not known for certain."

But she knew it as well as she knew her hair was naturally red. However, that wouldn't convince them. Not until there was physical proof to go along with her feeling.

It was then that they all heard a sort of jingle cut through the air. Furrowing her brows, Casey followed the sound with the girls and Splinter in tow.

The red headed psychic made a small exclamation sound as looked down near her feet. There, lying on a sewer brick, was a cellphone. The jingle it turned out was an alert for a text message.

Casey picked up the phone and opened it. She pressed the "read" button. The message appeared before her eyes. Splinter, Jerry, and Liz gathered around her to read it aswell.

"Damn…" Jerry whispered softly. "He has them…"

Liz growled. "I'll tear that bastard apart if he hurts my Raph."

"Let us save them, then." Casey snapped the phone shut, her violet eyes burning with determination.

"First," Jerry said as they began to walk back to the lair, "let's get a plan in order."

"I will make myself some tea and you ladies some coffee." Splinter knew that they all did their best work with coffee nearby. "And perhaps, I can help you."

Jerry smiled at the old rat despite the fear growing inside her for Leo. "Of course. The more minds the merrier."

"We are agreed. I will not have Donatello come to harm at his hands…"

And with that, three women and a wise old rat planned the boy's rescue.

Leonardo had heard Raphael swear many times, but not often with the tone he used now. There was good reason for it, however.

A large arena appeared before them, much like those that the Romans used for Gladiator battles.

Foot Ninjas were everywhere their sightless eyes pinned on them.

"How can they see us?" Mikey whispered. "They've got no eyes!" The orange masked turtle was right. In place of them, they had ugly scars, no doubt from having them cut out.

"I don't know." Donatello answered honestly. What worried him more than that was what their purpose here was. Knowing shredder, there was one.

One got particularly close to Raph. The red-masked turtle moved away from him, completely creeped out.

"This is like on a' those movies you like to watch." He was addressing Mikey.

"Totally high creep out factor." His fearful blue eyes never left the Ninjas.

"There's so many of them." Leo muttered. "Where are they all coming from?"

Before any one of their questions or comments could be answered, the doors to their cages swung open, their creaking echoing into the building.

"Let the fun begin." Shredder growled. Not a second after, the Foot Ninjas descended upon the four brothers like a plague.

For being blind, they were surprisingly adept fighters, much to the turtle's dismay. Still they were able to take many of them down.

The four brothers treated this as any other fight, using their individual skills as Ninjas themselves and teamwork. It was the only way they figured that they would be able to handle this.

It was a challenge to fight without weapons and simply hand to hand, but the mutant turtles had plenty of expert training and managed quite well.

Eventually, the numbers seemed to dwindle but that was short lived. A door swung open somewhere and more poured in.

"Shell!" Raph growled as he dodged a kick and delivered one that sent a Foot soldier flying off to his right.

Donatello silently agreed with this brother's statement. What was Shredder hoping to accomplish by forcing them to do battle with so many enemies?

As if on cue, Shredder seemed to answer the purple masked turtle. "Fight until you die."

"Alright," Liz said as she sat down in front of her highly powerful and self-modified lap top. " I'll check for any abandoned buildings in the city. That'll give us some places to work with when it comes to finding our boys."

As she said this, her fingers were already typing at an amazing speed. Seconds later, a detailed map of the city popped up on her screen. A red dot rested on a few buildings.

"That's a fair few." Chris said sounding a bit worried.

Jerry shoved a clip into her 9mm. "Don't worry, Liz'll have it narrowed down before you know it." And it was true. Jerry had seen it more times than she could count.

Casey watched the girls. How could they be as calm as they were? The Shredder had the men they loved captive!

He had the man she loved captive!

Casey froze as the truth of her singular thought hit her. She loved Donatello…

Amazing, the red head thought, how such feelings could manifest so quickly and so powerfully without one being aware of it.

Casey also realized more than anything she wanted him to know this…

First of all, they had to free him and his brothers from this monster.

The four Ninja terrapin brothers stood together, hidden in the darkness of a hallway that led to what Mikey had dubbed "The Battledome".

Their bodies were covered in superficial cuts, bruises, and most of all sweat. Labored, but quiet breathing could be heard from them.

Their well-trained eyes met in the darkness, each telling the other of their unspoken emotions regarding the situation.

Each of them was tense, angry, worried, and downright tired. Still, they stood together waiting for the next ambush they were sure was coming.

There was also no sense of time in this place. It was mostly dark, with some poorly lit areas. No windows, no vents, no way to tell if it was night or day.

Donatello suppressed an outright shiver. Movement could give them away. But then again, Shredder could have cameras in here for all he knew…

His intelligent eyes scanned the walls, every nook and cranny he could see. The entire hallway was made of old stone, some intact and some crumbling. None of it could've stood up in a standard surveillance camera installation.

Still…

Donatello felt the walls around him just in case. He also moved, slowly and deliberately just in case. One never knew…

Then, his finger brushed something. Carefully, he felt the object. It was one of those pinhole cameras. So, he was watching them…

Donatello placed his thumb over the lens before removing it from its hiding place. Each of his brothers noticed this movement and gave him questioning looks.

The purple masked turtle held up the object and mouthed 'camera' at them. They all nodded, understanding.

For the next while, Donatello kept feeling the walls, checking. He ended up finding at least a half a dozen of them. Though he felt triumphant there was no way of really knowing just how many there really were.

Which meant they couldn't relax, not even a small amount. If they did, the Shredder might use that chance and send another wave of those Ninjas.

And so, they waited…

"Ah, there we go!" Liz muttered softly to herself after a few moments of silence and typing.

"What is it that you have done?" Casey asked. She'd been standing by the computer tech's side for the last few minutes.

"Well, I can't take full credit. Donatello inadvertently helped me out here."

The mention of his name made Casey's heart squeeze.

"You see, he installed tracking devices in their shell cells so should they ever get separated or if one of them is in trouble, it can be activated. The signal's last known transmission came from this building."

Liz gestured at the map in front of her. All the earlier red dots were gone save for one.

"How long ago?" Jerry asked. She stood alongside Casey.

Liz bit her lip. "About 5 hours ago…"

"That means they were captured not long after they began their training run." Jerry sighed.

Chris came out of the kitchen, holding a brand new pot of coffee. They'd all gone through two already.

"It looks like you were right then, Casey." She'd caught the tail end of the conversation.

The red head sighed. "It is no victory for me. I wish now I had been wrong."

Chris gently squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry…we'll free them yet."

Casey hoped with all of her heart Chris was right.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: I hope you enjoy my little injections of humor in this chapter. I didn't want it to be entirely depressing. let me know what you think!

The clock in the lair ticked the seconds that went by. Casey glared at it, as if it was mocking her, letting her know that time was passing and the boys were not yet safe.

It was more annoying than the extensive hourglass collection Mark had. Casey hated being aware of time when she was stressed, as she was now.

_Please let Donatello be safe..._

The image of his smiling face entered her mind and her heart nearly broke from worry.

"Okay, I'm in." Casey started at the sound of Liz's voice. She'd forgotten the woman was sitting nearby, typing at a speed that they were all sure was inhuman.

Liz sat in front of a small, sleak laptop with a satisified smile on her face. "That only took me a pot of coffee, but I did it. This guy is good, but not as good as me." The ebony haired hacker then stretched, having gotten stiff from hunching over.

For the last while, Liz had been tirelessly working at hacking into Shredder's security systems, files, whatever she could get her techy hands on. And now, she'd succeeded.

"Will this help us?" Casey asked out loud, suppressing a yawn despite her worry.

"It certainly will." Liz gently squeezed the psychic's shoulder. "It'll help us get in and get the boys out...safely'."

"Alright, give us the lowdown." Jerry asked from the couch where she was restlessly watching the clock.

From there, Liz went into detail about what kind of security system he had, how it worked, and how she would disable it according to their rescue plan.

"We go in, get out as quick as possible. If we run into Foot, we fight. There's no other choice." Liz adjusted the holster that she wore on both hips so it fit slightly better. The guns that lay in them left no doubt in Casey's mind that whomever tried to harm her or those she loved would be left in dire shape.

Casey herself had never had any interest in learning the art of combat, whether it be with weapons, hand to hand, or both. But now she wished she had. Then perhaps she would be able to defend Donatello as adeptly as she knew these women before her could.

An instant later, Jerry stood in front of Casey holding out what she saw was a holster just like the one that Liz and Jerry were both wearing themselves.

"This is so you can defend yourself, if you need to." Jerry informed the Psychic.

"I have never fired a gun in all of my years." Casey told her, sounding worried. This was something Mark knew how to do, not her.

Jerry smiled a little. "I didn't think so. I can give you a quick lesson before we go." The Agent then strapped the holster around Casey's waist, making sure it was secure but comfortable for her.

Casey simply bit her lip and agreed. Though guns made her nervous, she would do what she had to do. Anything, she vowed, for Donatello.

"Dude, it's been silent in here for like, an hour." Michelangelo whispered. The foursome was still in the tunnel, waiting for whatever else Shredder chose to throw at them.

"He's right," Donatello whispered, "What is he up to?"

"Maybe he's psychin' us out or somethin'. ya know, seein' who's gonna crack first..." Raphael was restless. He hated just standing around like this. He felt like a sitting duck.

All of the brothers did not like the sound of that idea, but that didn't mean it wasn't true. It was only a matter of time...

Donatello's thoughts went to Casey. Yearning like no other he'd ever experienced burned in his heart. Gods, he wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her until they were both breathless...

The want went stronger, to need...to something deeper as he stood in the cold unforgiving stone tunnel...

_Holy Shell, I'm in love..._

Unforunately, he had no time to ponder this further, for the next wave of Shredder's wrath appeared.

Large iron gates lowered from the stone ceiling, both at the exit in front of them and the entrance behind them. They were trapped now, with no escape.

Instinctively, the brothers stood together in a circle, shell to shell with their weapons at the ready.

Silence descended upon them again but only for a short time. Stones moved just to Mikey's left, revealing another tunnel, but this one was blanketed in darkness.

None of them liked the looks of this.

Low growls could be heard from inside the tunnel along with nearly soundless footsteps.

"What the hell is that?!" Raph hissed, torn between anger and fear.

Mikey audibly gulped. "Uh, probably something big that wants to eat us..."

"Mikey!" Leo scolded. They were all frightened enough without their orange-masked brother making things worse.

"Well, I said probably.."

The only thing that saved Mikey from getting a swat from Raph was that the growls had gotten louder, and closer.

Leo squinted his eyes slightly. The blue-masked turtle could just make something out in the darkness, but what was it?

"I think I see..." Before he could finish that sentence, it appeared.

A large, fully grown Siberian Tiger. Its lips were drawn back, revealing its large fangs and teeth.

"...whiskers." He finished lamely, his eyes never leaving the new arrival and threat to their safety.

The feline moved with the grace natural to its species, its eyes never leaving the four brothers. It circled them, letting out small threatening growls.

"Nice...kitty?" Mikey's voice came out like a squeak, laced with fear.

A spark emitted from something around the Tiger's neck. It angered it and immediately it growled louder, its ears laid back. It used its back legs to scratch at the offending device, revealing what looked like a metal collar.

The spark flashed again, only brighter. This time the Tiger charged them, knocking Don on his shell. It lashed at him, but with seemingly half-hearted attempts.

The eyes of beast seemed wild, angry even.. but Donatello detected pain beneath them, as if it knew it had to do this and it had no choice...

Raphael growled and pulled the large Feline off of his brother. This only made it mad and turn on him instead. Thankfully, he was too angry to be fearful and fought the animal. They rolled in the dust on the tunnel floor, both emitted their own brand of growls..

Although Raph threw in a few choice words for the Tiger in English.

Donatello stood with Leo and Mikey's help. "Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I am." He brushed some of the dust off of himself. His eyes flew to Raph and widened. "We should help--"

Before he could finish, he noticed that Raph seemed to be doing just fine, as if they were equally matched.

Claws slashed at Raph's flesh, scratching him in a few places. "Bastard Cat!"

punch. swat. growl. scratch. roll. bite. punch. kick. duck. roll. bite. bite. That was pretty much how the battle between turtle and feline went.

Soon, the red-masked turtle had the Tiger effectively pinned beneath him. "Woo! not every day I fight somethin' like this!" He grinned.

Leo scowled, but was fighting to hide a smile. "You...enjoyed that?"

Raphael chuckled. "yer bet yer ass I did."

Donatello shook his head at his red-masked brother and carefully approached the pinned feline. "I want to check something. Keep him or her still, Raph."

"Her."

Don blinked. "pardon?"

"I said, 'her'. tried hittin' her in the jewels and there ain't any. so, her."

Well, that explained it. Donatello examined the collar he'd seen. "It's used to electricute the Tiger. She," A smile of approval from Raph. "simply reacted to it..."

"Can you get it off?" Leo asked, still holding back with Mikey. They weren't going to get close to the Tiger unless both Raph and Don deemed it safe.

"I'll need a knife." Don answered. There was no clip or fastening device that he could see.

A moment later, Leo was placing one in his hands. With the expertice only experience could give, Donatello cut the leather strap off, causing it to land on the floor stirring some dust.

"Let her up, Raph. Let's see how she reacts with it off. If she attacks, see if you can pin her again."

Raph saluted Don and carefully eased his weight off of the Tiger. She stood slowly, then yawned. The Tiger regarded the turtles for a moment, this time, with curiousity instead of anger or fear.

A moment later, her head turned towards the tunnel. More of the same growls were heard. Only this time, they weren't faint. The sound echoed off the walls of the tunnel.

The brothers backed up, their eyes pinned on the same entrance the first Tiger had come out of.

A flood of orange and black streamed into the tunnel. By Don's count (which was pretty much on the fly) there was at least 20 of them. They all had the same kind of collar the first did. However this time the purple-masked turtle new they'd never be able to get them all off.

It was going to be a grueling fight...

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"Good, you only missed the target by a foot this time."

Boom. Boom. Boom.

"I take that back. four feet this time."

Casey growled in frustration. Who ever imagined firing a gun could be so difficult?

Liz gently squeezed the Psychic's shoulder. "Plant your feet like this." Liz adjusted Casey's stance. "You'll take the gun's jostling easier this way. That's what's throwing your aim off."

"Will I have time to learn it well enough for our coming battle? With war, there is only seconds when one needs to make a decision that determines their own or another's life or death."

"Trust me, I know Casey." And she did. "Don't sell yourself short. Your aim is alot better than about 90 percent of the newbies I used to train."

Casey felt a small beam of pride at that. "Thank you. I feel as if I may just conquer this yet."

Liz grinned. "That's the right attitude. Okay, once more."

Casey aimed. fired.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

The pyshic watched in satisfaction as the bullets put three distinctive holes in the lower midsection of her target.

Liz grinned. "Way to go."

Casey now felt slightly better about what was to come. Still, she knew that that didn't warrant victory.

"Now, let's go rally the troops."

Casey followed Liz back into the lair's living room. It was time.

Each woman had a belt with two gun holsters on it, one at each hip. They also carried a set of their mate's weapons to hand off to them since they knew they would be unarmed.

Casey felt oddly reassured with the Bo's weight resting against her back. It was, she supposed, as if she had a piece of Donatello with her heading into battle.

That thought immediately lifted more of the darkness looming before them and their task ahead.

Quickly, Jerry showed Casey how to remove the Bo from her back without hitting herself or anyone else with it. After a few tries, Casey figured she had it, though not without a few bruises to her person.

After that, the two Agents relayed the plan for entry, getting to the boys, rescuing them, and getting out again. Casey noticed that neither made any promises for gave anyone any illusions that this would be pulled off without any problems.

That actually didn't worry Casey, it made her respect Liz and Jerry more. They too didn't believe that false hope helped anyone.

"I wish you ladies the best of luck this evening. I do hope you can bring my sons home safely."

Casey turned to see Splinter standing just a foot or so away from them. Worry and hope warred across his features as if he wasn't sure which one would best suit this situation.

"We will do all that we can, Master Splinter. That I can promise you." The rat gave Casey a nod, acknowledging what she was telling him.

And with that, his wise eyes watched the girls as they left the lair.

The foursome walked in silence, the only sound the splashing of their feet in the shallow water of the sewer tunnels.

"Say Casey, do you ever get "vibes" about a situation?" Jerry's voice cut into the silence like a knife, startling her slightly.

"Sometimes that has been known to happen, yes."

"What about this one?"

"I take it this means you have come to believe or you are simply open to the idea."

"The latter, for now." Jerry did smile a bit, though. "I'm sure believer isn't far behind."

"Do not feel as if you are offending me by chosing the second option. That is how it usually begins. However in answer to your question, I feel that we have a good chance as we are as well prepared as we can be. Still that is only common sense. In the sense of my power, my instinct is telling me that we must be carefull, mindfull, and never assume success."

"That's logical thinking. Still, do you think we could? I think we stand a chance." Chris asked, walking alongside her.

"It is foolish to assume that we will come out the victors. That is arrogance. One must rely on experience and knowledge of such situations before thinking they can defeat the task before them."

That made Chris grin. "You sound eerily like Splinter."

Liz laughed. "That's just what I was thinking."

"She's perfect for our Donnie. They both have that freaky ability to see the logic in everything no matter how much their own emotions are tied up in it."

Casey beamed. She had always considered such words a compliment. "I thank you kindly."

"You're welcome." Jerry leaned over Liz's shoulder a moment. "So, which way?" she gestured at two tunnels, going either left or right that were in front of them.

"Left." Liz answered, looking down at the GPS device she held in her hand. It didn't look like anything Casey had ever seen before. Perhaps the hacker had made it herself?

If she had, it was an incredible achievement.

"I have to tell you," The hacker commented, "Shredder made it pathetically easy to get into his files. You'd think he'd have better security."

Jerry snorted. "He's never been up against the one person who's arguably the best hacker in the country, Liz."

That commented earned her a grin. "Just for that, we're taking the long way to the hideout."

"Bitch."

The one word was only met with laughter.

The lightheartedness was how the two women coped with the stress of what they did, what they were doing now. Letting their worry over their loved ones consume them would be a hazard rather than a help.

So here they were, trading barbs for fun.

Casey sensed that right away. "How is it you can be merry at a time like this?" She didn't sound angry or as if she was disapproving, she was only curious.

"It's just how we get through it. I don't want to stand here and just worry about Raph. That won't bring him home to me. Only action will. If I need to have a laugh to keep a level head, so be it."

From there, Liz explained her and Jerry's life to Casey so she would fully understand.

"You are true survivors. Not many would have the strength to endure such things." Casey commented afterwards.

They both shrugged nonchalantly, but smiled.

"So, tell us about you..."

Well, Casey thought, this was going to be a long story. But at least it would give her something else to think about until the time for rescue came.


	19. Chapter 19

Casey, thankfully, was used to have an audience watch her, gawk at her, and both thanks to her abilites so having the three ladies do so now didn't shake her.

"I was born in Ireland, 1200 years ago--"

"1200?!" Liz hissed, not wanting to shout just in case.

"Yes, that is right. I am what we call an Eternity Being, meaning we do not parish."

All the girls exchanged glances of surprise.

Casey went on, again used to such things. "My childhood began as simple and carefree as ones should be. That is, until my 4th birthday. That is when my ability let itself be known for the first time."

"Was it painfull?" Chris asked, hoping it wasn't.

"Not at first, but this was only because my visions were still in their infancy. I could see very little. They were more like a dream, but with little focus. I could tell others what I thought I might have seen but that was it. I could never be certain."

Casey stepped over a low laying pipe before continuing. "It was not until I reached 20 that they became as clear as they are now."

It was then that Liz motioned for them all to quiet. They did. Carefully, the Agent reached up just over the top of a pipe she stood near. She gave a tug. When she drew her hand back, a small wire lay in it.

she mouthed "camera" at them. they understood.

This definitely meant they were close to their destination. Casey bit her lip. The time had come.

Liz led them to a manhole. First, she climbed the ladder in front of the manhole and used a special thin, tubular camera that Liz could bend and carefully fed it through one of the holes in the cover. Using another device she was able to see what was above.

"It's a parking lot. empty." Liz whispered. "let's go."

Jerry lifted the cover off, carefull not to make any more noise than necessary. Each woman in turn helped the other up the ladder and out of the sewer tunnel they were in.

Jerry put the cover back in place before the foursome moved onward.

Liz pulled out a small device that resembled a Blackberry. With a few swift strokes of the built in keyboard, she smiled.

"There. the security cameras are all on loop. Meaning, they aren't going to know we're here." She was explaining this more for Chris and Casey's benefit than anything else. Jerry knew this already.

Still, each were on high alert as that didn't mean they wouldn't run into guards.

On the parking level they currently occupied (which by a sign nearby, was 4) they found a way into the building. It was a maitenance room. Liz expertly picked the lock and everyone shuffled in. And from there, Jerry located the air duct that from Liz's map, would lead them right into the building so they could move around and find the boys unnoticed.

"Take these," Liz handed the girls each a headset. "If you're in trouble or you think you've found the guys, give a shout okay? we'll come to you."

Chris, Casey, and Jerry all nodded and put their headsets on.

Again, with one helping the other, they squeezed in. It was cold up in the ducts, making everyone shiver slightly.

Casey stilled as she heard a noise. It sounded like...a growl?

Frowning, she carefully crawled through the duct, mindfull not to make noise but still curious enough to keep going.

"Elizabeth," the psychic whispered into her headset, "I hear something...it sounds like a growl. I am going to see if I can find the source of the noise."

The hacker's voice came into her right ear. "I'm right behind you."

Casey moved onward. As she did, the noise got louder. Soon Casey was right over an air conditioning vent's grate. Below her is where the sound came from.

Her violet eyes widened at the sight. There were Tigers, Siberian if her memory served her right. What would Shredder want with such a creature?

She mentally counted at least a dozen in the small, cramped cage. And why so many?

Casey relayed the information to the others. Then, she heard the creak. Before she could move, the grate gave way beneath her causing her to land on one of the many felines. It started and immediately shook her off.

The others turned to her, their fangs bared.

"What was that sound? are you alright?" Liz's voice was laced with worry as it came through her headset.

"The grate gave away underneath me. I have landed in the cage with...with...the Tigers!"

Colourfull curses met her ears through the headset. "we're on our way!"

A moment later, Liz, Jerry, and Chris all appeared above the space where the grate had been. The felines all growled, some roared, others took swipes at Casey, tearing her shirt.

The Psychic shook in fear, holding her arms over her face. Oh, how she hoped the girls could get her out of here before one of the tigers severely injured her.

Yes, she couldn't be killed, but that didn't mean she couldn't be hurt...and badly.

"Hang on, Casey!" Chris called out. "we'll get you out!"

As she trembled, Casey remembered that she had a weapon with her, Donatello's Bo! Quickly, she removed it from where it was strapped to her back.

She didn't have the slightest idea how to use said weapon properly, but at least she could use it to keep the tigers at bay by hitting them, or prodding them back.

The tigers bit, clawed, and shook the Bo for all it was worth. When they weren't doing that, they were swiping at her legs or whatever was within their reach.

Casey's palms began to sweat, which certainly didn't help her grip. The Bo slid precariously through her fingers more than once causing her to nearly drop it.

Still she swung at the animals. One bit the side and she was caught in a tug of war with the Tiger. It gave a great pull, knocking her and the Bo to the ground. Casey scrambled for the weapon and picked it up again, ready to strike out.

One lunged for her, but let out a half groan as something struck it in the neck. it staggered for a bit and fell over, seemingly asleep.

Casey looked up to see Jerry with a huge gun in her hand. "Tranqs." she said into the headset.

The Psychic watched as a few more of the Tigers were hit.

Before Jerry could hit them all, there was a great sort of low creaking sound and suddenly all the rest of the Tigers filed out of the small cage and down a dark tunnel.

The three girls then jumped from the opening to land near Casey.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked, seeing her torn clothes.

"I believe so...I am more shaken by the experience than anything else." All of those large teeth and angry claws would be difficult to forget.

"I would be too. Those were huge Tigers." Chris gave her a small smile and helped Casey to stand and re-strap the Bo to her back.

"I wonder where it is they are going." Casey said out loud once her nerves had settled a little.

"No idea. Probably off to do some sort of something evil for Shredder I'd guess." Chris said, eyeing the tunnel with wariness.

"Not of their own will, though." Jerry announced. She was crouched next to one of the tranquilized tigers.

"These collars are used to manipulate the animal through electricity. Basically, they stimulate the brain to tell the body to fight. The Tiger doesn't want to, but its body does anyway..."

"How do you know this?" Casey asked.

"I've seen it before. Liz and I took down a major exotic animal underground fighting ring a few years back. They used these same collars."

Casey suddenly felt a rush of compassion for the Tigers that had nearly torn her apart. They had had their free will stolen from them...forced to become puppets of a madman.

The Psychic bent to stroke the fur of the large Tiger nearest to her. "You poor animal..." she whispered.

"They're beautiful aren't they? when they aren't...you know...awake." Chris grinned a bit, petting the same Tiger Casey was.

"Yes, they are. I do hope we can free them from this life. This is not how a Tiger should live."

"Agreed."

"We can indeed. We just have to do," Jerry used her thumb to smash a certain part of the collar, "That. it deactivates the shocker." The Agent then used a knife to cut the collar off. She repeated this for all the Tigers in the cage with them.

"Where do you suppose that leads?" Casey asked, gesturing at the tunnel.

"Let's find out." Jerry said, taking out that same slim camera Liz used earlier. She fed it through the tunnel.

Liz dug the small monitor from earlier from her pocket and turned it on. "Nothing but darkness so far."

Chris and Casey watched over her shoulder. "Wait...there is light." Casey gestured at it.

The camera revealed a grate and what was beyond it. the girls gasped. They could see the four boys battling at least a dozen tigers...and they were losing.

Casey gasped. "We must help them!" Without a word, she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl through the tunnel. The girls shouted at her, trying to tell her how unwise she was being and how dangerous the situation she was coming into was.

The thing was, she didn't care. For the first time in her life, getting to someone she loved mattered more.

Rocks cut at her knees, palms, calves and her fingers as she went. Casey couldn't feel it, refused to feel it.

_Donatello..._

Casey reached the grate that led into the other, larger tunnel. Peering through she could see the events that they'd seen through the camera much clearer. Gods... there was so much blood...

She couldn't think of that now! She had to get in there...

Casey fought with the grate, trying to figure out how it moved. Eventually, it did, upwards. Casey sighed with triumph and then wiggled through the opening into the bigger tunnel.

"Casey!" came a surprised voice from her right. She turned to see Donatello against a wall, trying to subdue a Tiger.

Stifling her fear, she swung the Bo from its holding space and jabbed it outwards, hoping against hope she'd hit the right spot. The sound of something breaking told her she did.

The Tiger shook itself and to Don's amazement, it backed off.

"How...?"

"There is no time for that." She held out the Bo. "This is rightfully yours. Elizabeth, Jeraldine, and Christine are here aswell. We have come to free you from this prison."

Don took the Bo, taking comfort in having his weapon in his hand. Before either could say another word, Don was using said weapon to deflect the Tigers from him and Casey.

The other three girls who had followed Casey through the tunnel joined into the fray.

Casey did her best to stay out of the battle as she was the only one who had no experience in it. That was difficult since the tunnel was only so long and there were so many tigers in with them.

Jerry armed her with the tranq gun, showed her quickly how to use it before joining the battle herself.

As she sat clutching the weapon, Casey could see the toll the battle was already taking on the brothers. They had cuts, bites, and bruises of varying severities. Fear struck her heart. Was this is The Shredder's plan? to wear them down until they were so exhausted they could fight no more?

Was that when he would finally strike?

That's when Casey vowed to use what strength she had to help them. Sure, she was no warrior, but she definitely had learned plenty about people, good and bad in her many years.

Perhaps there was a way she could use that to her and the brother's advantage.

_I will help you defeat your enemy, Donatello...I love you._

It was still strange, but wonderful to remember how very true that was. When this was done, she would tell him.

Casey watched as the seven warriors fought. Jerry, Liz, and Chris fought the tigers and at the same time protected their men.

It was Michelangelo who first gave into the exhaustion. He sank to his knees, covered in sweat and breathing hard.

"Come on, Mikey! Keep goin' man!" It was Raph, who had pinned a Tiger whilst Liz was removing the collar.

The orange-masked turtle took a few deep breaths and stood again, having heard his brother. A Tiger chose that moment to pounce knocking him over.

Casey cried out as he landed near her. Jerry pulled the tiger off of him and cut the collar free.

Next to fall was Donatello. Casey ran to his side not caring about the chaos going on around her.

"I don't," he panted, "know how much longer we can keep this up."

Casey touched his sweaty cheek. "You have done remarkably well already. Most would have already given in and declared themselves defeated."

"Thanks..." He smiled a bit despite his tiredness.

"Will you let yourself rest?" Casey asked tentatively. One part of her worried that if he did, he'd not stand again but at the same time she didn't want him to fight himself into exhaustion. That, later on, could prove deadly if her assumptions about Shredder were right.

"After," Donatello stood on shaky legs, "we subdue all of these tigers..."

These brothers were truly remarkable. Through hours of fighting without a single moment to breathe, even to think...they still went on.

Everyone was resting finally after Jerry had tranqed the last Tiger, leaning against the cold stone wall of the tunnel.

"It's so quiet now." Chris said after a long while. She was leaning against Michelangelo, clearly glad to be my her man's side once again.

"Yes, it is. Perhaps the predator is simply watching his prey now." Casey said softly. Unabashedly, she was resting her head against Donatello's shoulder.

"That's a royally creepy thought." Chris said, letting out a yawn. They all silently agreed with that.

"What I do not understand is why he is not going about this in a more personal manner. The air of this battle says it is the one that will determine who will finally and forever defeat the other. These Tigers are an impersonal way to reach such a goal..."

Donatello snaked an arm around her shoulders, glad she was close to him again. Still he was worried because now she was in the den of their enemy, where he could strike at her aswell.

"I'm guessing this is to make sure that's what we think." Leo said from where he was sitting next to Jerry.

"We ain't that dumb! Shred head knows that." Raph grumbled, rubbing his sore shoulder. His whole body had taken a beating during that battle.

Heck, all of theirs had.

"He is a madman, Raphael. It is likely this was only for his own pleasures." Casey tried not to notice Donatello's injuries. he was full of cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"You're right about that. He is nuts."

Just then, the gates creaked and raised...


	20. Chapter 20

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

That was the first sound they heard before they saw him. Shredder sauntered into the tunnel's entrance.

"Very well done, turtles."

Everyone tensed, their eyes pinned on the enemy.

"You have defeated the Tigers." He chuckled. "However, that is your only victory. Foot!" he shouted and moments he was surrounded by his faithful clan.

"Thank you for bringing me my prize." His eyes were pinned on Casey, who clung to Donatello.

This made the purple masked turtle glare at him. "You can't have her."

"I will disagree with you, turtle. It is my domain you are in." Shredder stalked over to Casey and litterally wretched her from Donatello's arms. The turtle nearly yelped at the pain of having his overused muscles jerked in such a way.

"Take her below." Shredder ordered sharply to several Foot Ninja nearby. Two of them scrambled up and took Casey by her arms and forced her away from the turtles.

"Donatello!" Casey called out, truly terrified. where would they take her? Below did not sound good at all!

"Casey!" The turtles raised their tired bodies off the ground and immediately fought with what strength they had to get to her.

The girls followed suit. Below hadn't sounded good to them either.

Donatello felt a rage he was sure only Raph ever felt at the moment. They were taking Casey away from just after they were reunited...and still before he could tell her what he felt for her...

The purple-masked turtle punched, kicked, and growled his way through the Foot that stood in his path.

That's when Casey saw Shredder reach under his cloak. He pulled out a Katana and smirked. With lightning fast precision, the blade swung towards Donatello...

"No!" came a strangled cry. Casey struggled against the Foot guards, wanting to get free, to save him.

Luckily, Donatello was also well-trained and fast. His Bo met blade inches above his plastron. Shredder growled and sliced the Bo in half as if it were a stick of butter and not a staff of wood.

When Shredder swung his blade again Donatello quickly got out of the way and continued barreling towards Casey.

"Holy Shit! Don's pissed." The way Raph enunciated the word "pissed" indicated to them all that this wasn't how the usually patient turtle got angry the rare times he did. This was something else all together. None of them had seen this kind of rage come from him nor were they ever sure he was even capable of it until that very day.

"Shredder's messing with his girl," Jerry said, with a tone of approval in her voice, "of course he is."

All of them were too tired to even move very much now. All they could do was watch as Donatello kept on going, his eyes never leaving Casey.

Sweat poured down Don's skin as he moved ahead. His body screamed at him to rest, to stop moving, but he didn't heed. He had to get to her...

Casey watched him, determination set in his eyes. This made her struggle more for her freedom. Unfortunately the Foot were stronger than she and she got no closer to getting loose. Their grip on her arms bit into her flesh. Casey knew there would be bruises there.

"Don't come any closer." One of the Foot hissed, producing his own Katana and resting it against Casey's throat.

Donatello stopped in his tracks, panting, his teeth gritting with anger. "You hurt her, you won't see the sunrise." he growled.

"You are on no position to threaten my soldier." Shredder said, coming to stand beside said soldier. "He is one of my best." Clear approval came through in his words.

If it wasn't undignified for Foot to preen, this one would have at the high praise he just recieved from his Master. He pressed the blade a bit more into her skin.

Casey flinched. It was so close to cutting her now...

Donatello's muscles bunched and twitched.

_I'll get you free, Casey...I swear._

"Why is it that I am your 'prize'?" Casey asked, her voice laced with anger and fear.

Shredder turned to the Psychic and smiled. "Because you have an unnatural gift." He scowled at her now. "And it has caused me nothing but grief."

"That is only because you are an evil man who wishes nothing but harm upon those who are good."

Shredder growled and slapped her across her face.

Casey flinched as she felt the blades there cut her skin. "How dare you speak of me that way!"

"I only speak the truth." Though inwardly she was terrified, she would do her best to hide it from him. No way would she let him win by knowing he scared her.

"Then know the truth of this." Shredder hissed. A moment later Casey felt a sharp pain. The wind seemed to rush from her lungs...

Time slowed as the psychic looked down to see the hilt of a blade buried into her chest. There were words etched on it...words...

They were written in a language Casey knew was spoken nowhere else but her home.

That's when the burning started...and when the world around her began to fade...

_No! I am not ready for this now! No!_

The last thing Casey remembered was slowly being released from Shredder's grasp so she could sink to the ground. The rest was blackness.

_"Casey, you are not supposed to be coming here. It is not time." the voice seemed to come from all around her, not just from one place._

_There was still only darkness when she opened her eyes. "I was brought here against my will." Casey gently touched the hilt of the blade, still buried within her. It was covered in her blood as the rest of her was._

_Mark stepped out from the shadows. Casey had no idea how it was she saw him, but she did. there was no light here._

_He scowled at the blade and reached out to grasp it. Casey bit her lip, waiting for the burning pain of its removal._

_Instead she felt nothing as Mark drew it from her body. "Be thankful he did not touch your heart or you would be trapped here."_

_"Here..." Casey looked around at the blackness. _

_"Between The Gates."_

_Ah, so that's where she was. She had heard stories of this place. It was where souls were trapped between The Gates of Light and the Gates of the Dark. Here, they were doomed to be lost, forever._

_"How long must I wander in this place?" Casey feared for Donatello, for his brothers, for their mates. She desperately wanted to help them._

_Most importantly, she wanted to return to Donatello. Any sort of existance without him, she didn't want._

_Mark smiled as if he'd heard her thoughts. With the power she knew he had, she wouldn't be surprised._

_"You future with Donatello is not lost. You will return to him."_

_Ah, so he had. Casey sighed in relief._

_"I love him, Mark." she spoke softly, but proudly._

_He gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know." And with that, she was surrounded by light..._


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note**: sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. my idea well was just run dry writing that whole conversation between her and mark idea came to me. lol! you guys are the best for putting up with my dry spells on this story. thanks so much for your patience!

Casey awoke slowly, her vision fuzzy at first. All she could see were indistinct forms. Two of them... one was a person, she guessed. The other was green.

Donatello! It had to be! The colour of green was right, she was sure!

"D-Don...Donatello." she managed to croak out. Casey was surprised to find that her voice sounded distant at first, then closer.

The green form seemed to start at the sound of her voice. It rushed over to her and as it did it became clearer. Ah, she had been right! It was Donatello!

"Casey? Casey! I thought-" She watched tears form in his eyes.

"I was...lost to you, but only for a moment. It is not my time."

The next thing she knew Donatello had buried his beak in her neck, nuzzling her, his body shaking with emotion.

Casey wrapped her arms around him, reveling in having him close, feeling him again. And most importantly, knowing she had returned to him.

She felt wetness on her shoulder and immediately knew it was tears, his tears. Hers soon joined them. It had been years since she'd cried over anything. Now it seemed was a rightful time to do it. But not in sadness, in happiness.

Through the emotion a question arose in her mind. What had become of the Shredder? What had transpired after he had nearly killed her?

"Donatello...what happened? What became of your enemy?"

Donatello reluctantly drew back from her embrace. "The tigers." He whispered softly. "Since they were free of his control, they turned on him..."

He didn't want to tell her that they'd ripped him apart along with any foot soldier that had the misfortune to be in the same room with them.

All he wanted her to know was that they were all safe and had made it out alive.

"An appropriate fate." Casey whispered back. Silently, she thanked the big cats.

Donatello agreed. "Mikey wanted to take them home with us..."

This made Casey smile. "I assume you said no?"

"We all did. He's still sulking." He gave her a wobbly grin.

This time she chuckled.

Donatello's face grew serious, but still soft somehow...

"I love you, Casey. I was afraid I'd never get the chance to tell you that. I'm telling you now...I love you."

Her heart soared at his words. "I love you too." She kissed him deeply. "I love you too!" He kissed her this time, drawing her right up against him. His hand was moving to wonderful places when they heard a voice.

"Oy, save that fer after dinner would ya? some of us wanna be able ta eat!"

They broke apart, both blushing profusely.

"Raph..." Donatello grumbled, annoyed. He'd just got the love of his life back! He deserved to forget about dinner and enjoy that fact. without interference from his brothers.

The red-masked turtle only chuckled. "Good ta see ya awake, Casey. How're you feelin'?"

"Wonderful." her eyes never left Donatello's.

"She's awake?" Another voice. This was Chris. "Oh, Casey we were so worried! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Casey was then pummeled into a hug, but she didn't mind. This was what being the member of a family was like. They cared about you and worried for you...but most of all, they loved you.

Raph called to the other girls, telling them the good news. Soon, everyone was in the room.

"Amazing." Liz commented as she gaped at the tear in Casey's clothing where the wound had been. "It's completely gone!"

"We can heal very well." Casey said, by way of explaining.

Jerry appeared, snuggled against Leonardo. "You're a damned lucky woman." she commented, relief clear in her voice at seeing Casey alive and well.

Casey smiled at that. "Yes, indeed I am." Then Jerry took that moment to hug her aswell. Liz hugged her too, as did Chris for the second time. She hugged each of the girls back.

"Alright," Jerry said making a shooing motion to everyone, "let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Everyone mumbled agreements and left Casey and Donatello by themselves.

"You really are something...otherwordly." Donatello said softly. There was no way he could deny this. He'd watched her come back from what he knew as a warrior was a deadly wound. From what he could see, there wasn't even a scar. Amazing.

Casey gently touched his cheek. "Yes."

"Does this mean you're..." Donatello couldn't even believe he was thinking of the word, let alone associating it with someone who was very real.

"Yes, it means my life is eternal."

Donatello looked down. He, on the other hand, was very mortal. The purple-masked turtle hadn't considered that before. Which was understandable since he hadn't believed in immortality before let alone met someone who was.

Casey tilted his face up to meet hers. His brown eyes were sad. "I want the years you can bring me, Donatello. Though we know one day they will end, I would rather have that time than face those years alone. For without you, I do not live. I simply exist."

Her words truly touched his heart. She wanted him...even though... despite it all. A peace he'd never known settled over him and he drew her into his arms.

The Psychic was just about to kiss Donatello and initiate more when she heard what sounded like a chuff. Blinking, she turned and saw a fully grown female Siberian Tigress sitting and watching them.

"Mikey!" Donatello called out and went off to find his brother who had clearly defied their orders.

Casey couldn't help herself, she laughed. The Tigress regarded her with curiosity.

"Family..." She said to the big cat. The word warmed her heart. She had one...finally. And a wonderful man to love.


End file.
